Ajuda de um amigo
by primnm
Summary: A historia de amor de Merlin e Morgana com a ajuda de um amigo inusitado
1. Chapter 1

Prólogo

Stalin, que era um mago que viveu no século 21st nasceu com magia não aprendeu como a maioria

Mas como neste século, as pessoas não acreditavam na magia que ele sempre buscou explicação para seus poderes em teorias científicas, mas sempre amei estudar alguns livros sobre magia sem credibilidade

Seu poder mais impressionante que ele gostava de chamar o emblemático era o deslocamento no espaço e no tempo

Um dia, quando ele tinha certeza de que ele pudesse viajar a mais de mil anos, ele decidiu ir para Camelot antes do expurgo, a fim de estudar a magia e tentar dominar e expandir seus poderes

Stalin chegou na floresta que rodeia a cidade de Camelot mal tive tempo de trocar de roupa para o manto de um sacerdote quando ela ouviu um ruído de cavalos e escondeu

Depois que os cavalos desapareceram, ele decidiu explorar o lugar e encontrar um lugar temporário para dormir

Andando pela cidade de Camelot, ele decidiu entrar no castelo e ao longo do caminho para que os empregados estavam que encontrou uma sala vazia e assim com uma janela, que decidiu estabelecer-se lá por um tempo

Depois que ele se estabeleceu com o telefone e foi decidido conhecer pessoas e descobrir onde e como ele poderia ir para os lugares certos para aprender as coisas que ele queria

Caminhando através de um dos corredores do castelo ele pensou que não havia ninguém, então ele decidiu parar e enviar um selfie para o seu tempo sem saber que ela estava sendo vigiada por duas mulheres mais bonitas de Camelot

**Original**

Stalin arrived in the forest that surrounds the city of Camelot barely had time to get changed for a priest's robe when she heard a noise of horses and hid


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 1

Ele postou sua foto calmamente sem perceber a presença das duas mulheres assim que ele se virou para continuar sua exploraçao deu de cara com as duas

Ele sem saber o quanto elas haviam visto resolveu usar todo seu charme para ver o que conseguia descobrir com elas

"Bom dia miladys" ele as cumprimentou com seu maior sorriso e beijou a mao das duas " Meu nome é Stalin"

As duas retribuiram o cumprimento do estranho com seus melhores sorrisos tambem

" Eu sou Milady Morgana, ala do rei Uther" respondeu Morgana que perdeu um pouco do encanto do seu sorriso quando mencionou Uther fato que nao passou desapercebido por Stalin

" Eu sou Gwen serva da Milady" respondeu Gwen

Stalin ao ouvir quem elas eram so queria conhecer mais uma pessoa para ter certeza que fez as contas erradas e que tinha parado na epoca errada

Mas antes que algum dos tres tivesse a oportunidade de dizer mais alguma coisa Arthur aparece pisando duro

"Morgana papai esta te esperando na sala de reunioes" dizendo isso ele finalmente viu Stalin "quem é voce? O que esta fazendo aqui? Quem te deu permissao para estar no castelo? Voces duas o conhecem?" Arthur fez as perguntas num folego so

" Uma pergunta de cada vez" respondeu Stalin com um largo sorriso

" Voce vai responder sim mas para o rei" falou Arthur segurando ele pelo braço e o arrastando pelo castelo

" Larga o braço dele, ele nao esta se recusando nem a te responder nem a te acompanhar" Morgana tentou sair em auxilio de Stalin que ao ouvir lhe enviou um largo sorriso

Quando os quatro chegaram a sala de reunioes onde Uther os estava esperando Arthur finalmente soltou o braço do Stalin que o massageou e lhe fez uma careta que so as duas viram e fizeram muito esforço para nao rir

"O que voce esta fazendo segurando pelo braço esse sacerdote Arthur? Arthur fez cara que nao estava entendendo e Uther continuou "Olha as roupas dele"

" Posso responder" Stalin resolveu interromper a coversa sem saber muito bem porque depois do assentimento de Uther ele continuou " eu vim de um reino muito muito distante eu vim como uma especie de aprendiz e ele me pegou aqui dentro do castelo porque me falaram que era preciso ter a permissao do rei para algumas das atividades que gostaria de aprender

" Pela sua coragem de ter vindo falar comigo voce tem a minha permissao para ser aprendiz do que voce quizer menos magia que aqui é expressamente proibido sujeito a pena de morte"

Stalin fez uma mesura de agradecimento e quando fez mençao de falar algo foi interrompido por Arthur

" Sobre o que voce estava falando com Lady Morgana quando peguei voces tres no corredor?" perguntou Arthur que estava querendo deixa lo em maus lençois com o pai

Morgana fez uma cara de poucos amigos para Arthur mas Stalin fez um gesto para Morgana que podia deixar porque ele responderia

" Eu encontrei com a Milady naquele corredor me apresentei quando ia pedir informaçao de como poderia solicitar uma entrevista com o rei quando o Principe chegou" completou Stalin

Antes que Arthur pudesse falar algo Uther levantou a mao o interrompendo " Voce se quiser pode escolher um dos quartos da ala dos serviçais para se instalar" assim falando fez um gesto dispensando Stalin

Stalin fez uma nova mesura de agradecimento e ja estava a caminho da porta quando o rei novamente o chamou e perguntou " Voce é ou nao um sacerdote?" Stalin fez que nao e saiu com um sorriso na cara

Mas tarde naquele mesmo dia Stalin estava novamente no mesmo corredor pensando em tudo que havia acontecido naquele seu primeiro dia em Camelot quando Morgana e Gwen o chamaram de seu desvaneio

" Stalin" Morgana chamou ele levou um susto mas quando virou ja estava com seu sorriso que estava se tornando sua marca registrada

"Como posso ajudar Milady"

"Contando a verdade" Stalin fez cara de quem nao estava entendendo nada entao ela continuou "Voce veio aprender sobre magia nao foi?

Stalin olhou para Gwen entao fez mençao de falar mas foi interrompido por Morgana de novo

" Nem perca seu tempo de tentar negar e o que era aquele objeto azul para o qual voce estava olhando de manha?

" Melhor do que falar sobre esse objeto eu vou mostrar para voces como ele funciona" falou Stalin resignado porem antes posso fazer uma pergunta Morgana assentiu entao ele perguntou " Como Milady chegou nessa conclusao que vim estudar magia?"

" É simples" respondeu Morgana " porque na hora que ele mencionou a proibiçao da magia foi o unico momento que esse seu sorriso que chega a ser irritante vacilou"

Stalin riu e pegou o tao falado objeto azul que estava escondido na roupa debaixo do manto de sacerdote mas antes esticou a mao para ela quando ela apertou ele disse " parabens pela brilhante deduçao"

" Obrigada" ela riu com vontade no momento em que ele puxou as duas para perto dele e bateu a foto e mostrou o resultado pra elas que ficaram um tanto assustadas mas nenhuma das duas demonstrou e ele aproveitou para mostrar para todos dois dos rostos com os quais ele iria conviver por muito tempo

depois que ele voltou a esconder o celular ela o puxou o arrastando para a camara de Gaius " para onde estamos indo?" quis saber um tanto preocupado

" Te levando para a unica pessoa do castelo que pode te ensinar alguma coisa aprendiz" respondeu Morgana

" Sobre magia?" perguntou esperançoso

" Voce nao tem medo de morrer nao é?" perguntou gwen

" Nao muita" respondeu honestamente quando chegaram na porta de Gaius

Antes que pudessem bater Gaius que tinha ouvido o barulho da conversa abriu a porta

"Viemos te trazer o seu mais novo ajudante" respondeu Morgana com o mais encantador dos seus sorrisos " como ele ja esta entregue podemos ir Gwen" porem antes de ir ela se virou e falou " ainda temos um assunto inacabado e nem tente fugir"

Stalin lhe enviou um gesto de afirmativo e elas foram embora e Gaius passou a encara ló

"Oi me chamo Stalin" Stalin começa a falar para tentar quebrar o clima estranho que ficou

"Meu nome é Gaius" gaius retribuiu o cumprimento " vamos entrar porque precisamos muito conversar rapaz

Os dois homens entraram na camara do medico e depois de se ajeitarem "pode começar a explicar tudo desde o inicio"

" Bem o que o senhor deseja saber do que ela esta falando eu da onde eu vim e porque eu vim para Ca?" pergunta Stalin rindo mas ao mesmo tempo se arrependeu da pergunta que fez

"Dos dois" respondeu Gaius ainda mais curioso

"Bem então vamos lá" começou Stalin "Desde criança eu conseguia me locomover de um cômodo para outro da onde morava com o tempo eu fui conseguindo aumentar esse poder chegando até a me locomover através dos tempos como da onde eu venho as pessoas acham que magia não existe ou que é coisa de maluco procurei resposta na ciencia que conseguia explicar algumas coisas mas não tudo e como já tinha feito varias viagens pelo tempo decidi vir para Ca antes do expurgo para estudar mais sobre o assunto porem alguma coisa deu errado e vim para aqui" Stalin falou num fôlego só

"Como você sabe que você não esta para onde você queria ir e da onde afinal voce vem?" perguntou Gaius curioso

Stalin escolheu cuidadosamente as palavras para não revelar nada sobre o suposto futuro deles "Simples o príncipe Arthur me levou para falar com o pai dele o rei e ele falou que magia era proibido" Stalin tentou evitar o assunto da sua origem

"Otimo agora Morgana?" insistiu Gaius

"Bem eu tenho um objeto" e lhe mostrou o celular "que captura e envia para onde venho acaba servindo para mandar e receber noticias de casa e tanto Morgana quanto Gwen me pegaram usando esse objeto e depois quando Arthur me levou a presença de seu pai Morgana viu que as feições do meu rosto sofreram uma sutil mudança quando ele mencionou a proibição da magia entao ela deduziu e pelo visto ela quer falar mais sobre o assunto

"Da onde você vem rapaz" Gaius a essa altura já estava irritado com embromaçao dele

Stalin resignado respondeu "de um reino chamado Brasil e de bem mais de mil anos daqui" quando ele acabou de falar ele viu que Gaius estava boquiaberto com essa ultima revelação

" e o que você pretende contar para Morgana" perguntou Gaius preocupado

" Bem de inicio não vou contar nada mas também não negarei nada" Gaius fez cara de quem não estava entendendo então Stalin tratou de explicar "o que ela deduzir sozinha eu confirmo o que ela não percebeu vou fazer de conta que não tem nada para contar

"Como assim de inicio" perguntou Gaius curioso

"Com o passar do tempo posso contar mais alguma coisa ou não" explicou Stalin

Stalin então se postou no lado dele e tirou a selfie e mostrou para Gaius assim como fez com Morgana e Gwen

Enquanto isso...


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 2

Balinor, Hunith e Merlin estavam reunidos em sua casa em Ealdor

\- Você tem que ir meu filho – Balinor tentou explicar – se você ficar pode ser descoberto e até morto

\- Mas em Camelot não é permitido o uso da magia – Merlin tentando convencê-los a deixa-lo ficar – rei de lá tem fama de ser pior do que o daqui e mais cruel também

\- Mas lá tem o Gaius que pode ajuda-lo a aprimorar melhor sua magia – interveio Hunith

Merlin viu que não conseguiria convencê-los que o melhor era ficar então pegou uma sacola com seus pertences se despediu com grande pesar dos pais e foi se despedir de seu grande amigo Will

\- Will – chamou Merlin - Will não teve jeito tenho que ir para Camelot – e deu um abraço de despedida em seu amigo

Merlin antes de pegar a estrada deu uma olhada para trás e mandou um adeus para Will e seus pais que nesse momento tinham chegado perto de Will para darem um ultimo adeus ao filho

De Ealdor para Camelot era um longo caminho o qual Merlin fez a contra gosto quando lá chegou ele estava muito cansado e só queria encontrar esse tal de Gaius logo e poder descansar um pouco

Porem, logo que ele entra na cidade baixa ele se esquece de todo cansaço e de todo o resto e seu coração acelera quando avista em uma banca escolhendo tecidos uma linda morena de pele pálida e profundos olhos verdes.

Quando ele tenciona se aproximar para saber mais da linda moça ele ouve o dono da barraca – lady Morgana pode deixar que eu mando os tecidos para o castelo como de costume

Merlin ao ouvir Lady Morgana congelou e se, pois ele sabia que o rei de Camelot tinha uma protegida com esse nome e não teria nenhuma chance com ela.

Gwen e Stalin que estavam em outra barraca comprando frutas pararam e observaram aquela cena curiosa

Morgana se aproximou dos dois amigos e viu que os dois estavam olhando de forma curiosa para um rapaz que tinha se virado para ir embora, mas ela não viu seu rosto.

Um olhou para o outro e não responderam de imediato preferiram não contar da reação do rapaz desconhecido quando a viu

\- Você já me deve algumas respostas quer acrescentar, mas essa a lista? – Morgana perguntou a Stalin

\- Não – respondeu Stalin rindo – era só um rapaz que chegou até o meio do pátio e deu meia volta – respondeu omitindo uma parte

Ela olhou para Gwen que fez que sim que era isso mesmo que havia ocorrido. Apesar de achar que estava faltando algo deixou passar

Depois de pedir informação para um guarda que estava na porta do castelo Merlin finalmente chegou a camara de Gaius

\- Meu nome é Merlin – Merlin se apresentou a Gaius e lhe entregou uma carta para Gaius na qual seus pais contavam o motivo pelo qual haviam enviado Merlin a Camelot

\- Bem, Merlin acho que por enquanto você vai ser meu novo assistente já que o ultimo já mudou de ramo e esta sendo assistente do ferreirio – Gaius falou logo após acabar de ler a carta e acabou por tirar Merlin de seus devaneios com Lady Morgana – aquele vai ser seu quarto daqui para frente – Gaius falou apontando para a porta na frente de Merlin

Merlin entrou em seu novo quarto e acabou dormindo de imediato. Sonhando a noite inteira com Morgana

Merlin acordou no dia seguinte ouvindo uma voz de mulher vindo da sala abriu somente uma fresta para ver quem era já que não estava apresentável e viu que era Lady Morgana e decidiu acabar de ouvir a conversa dela com o medico

\- Então na hora que ficar pronto você manda para mim ou prefere que eu peça para Gwen buscar? - Perguntou Morgana

\- Não precisa mandar buscar agora tenho um assistente que pode levar para milady quando ficar pronto – Gaius respondeu sem tirar os olhos da formula que estava ministrando

Depois dessa resposta Morgana foi embora deixando Merlin com um misto de alegria e tristeza. Tristeza porque ele estava se deleitando com sua beleza e alegria porque sua primeira impressão dele seria horrível já que ele estava todo desgrenhado

Meia hora depois Merlin saiu do quarto já pronto e tentando não mostrar empolgação para que Gaius não mudasse de ideia e acabasse não deixando ir levar o que quer que fosse para lady Morgana

\- Bom dia Gaius – Gaius que estava muito concentrado no que fazia levou um baita susto com ele

\- Merlin que bom que você acordou preciso que você leve este medicamento aos aposentos da Lady Morgana – Gaius lhe entregou o frasco quando Merlin já estava se virando para sair – claro depois que você tomar café

Merlin se sentou para tomar café sem dizer nada até mesmo porque ele não queria que Gaius percebesse sua empolgação de poder ver Lady Morgana

Merlin achou a porta do quarto de Morgana aberta mesmo assim deu duas batidinhas na porta para anunciar sua chegada

Quando Morgana se virou para ver quem era e deu de cara com Merlin sentiu seu coração disparar assim como Merlin na primeira vez que a viu como agora.

\- Milady – Merlin tentou não se atrapalhar com as palavras –eu sou Merlin, o assistente de Gaius e trouxe seu medicamento.

Ela levantou a Mao para pegar o frasco da Mao de Merlin porém, quando as duas se tocaram levemente ambos experimentam uma sensação que ate então nunca haviam sentido fazendo com que os dois se afastassem rapidamente

\- Obrigada por trazer o medicamento – Morgana falou para quebrar o silencio que havia se instalado e para não o deixar perceber como isso a havia afetado.

Merlin retirou se com uma ultima reverencia

Assim que Merlin saiu Morgana se sentou em sua cama para se recuperar e tentar entender o que aconteceu.

Merlin também quando saiu do quarto teve que se encostar-se a uma parede para se recuperar e entender porque que toda vez que a via ficava desse jeito

Quando se virou para ir embora avistou Gwen que estava indo para o quarto de Morgana

\- Oi nunca te vi aqui antes de ontem você é novo aqui, não? – perguntou Gwen curiosa em relação a ele - eu sou Gwen, por sinal. - Gwen completou com um sorriso

\- Oi, sou sim cheguei ontem sou o novo assistente do gaius – informou Merlin – a propósito meu nome é Merlin.

Gwen se despediu de Merlin sem deixar de notar que ele estava tão pálido como no dia anterior depois de avistar Moregana e foi em direção ao quarto de Morgana.

Chegando lá avistou sua amiga na janela branca como se estivesse passando mal

\- Esta tudo bem minha senhora? – perguntou Gwen assustada com a cena que acabou de presenciar – quer que eu vá buscar o seu remédio com gaius?

\- Esta tudo bem sim, o seu novo assistente já trouxe – respondeu Morgana apontando para o frasco que estava em cima da mesa.

Gwen achou estranhos os dois terem uma reação tão parecida depois de se encontrarem, mas achou melhor não falar nada com ela.

No caminho de volta para a camara de Gaius Merlin esta sonhando acordado com Morgana quando é interceptado por Stalin

-Oi, você não é o rapaz que chegou ontem e ficou um tanto perturbado quando viu Lady Morgana ontem comprando tecido – perguntou Stalin tentando parecer serio.

Merlin ficou vermelho escarlate com o comentário

\- Não precisa ficar dessa cor – Stalin começou a rir – bem vamos começar de novo. Meu nome é Stalin e o seu é?

\- Meu nome é Merlin – Merlin respondeu ainda um pouco vermelho e um tanto sem graça – sou o novo assistente do Gaius

No dia seguinte muito cedo Stalin estava na casa de Gwen para suas aulas de ferreiro com o pai dela e a encontra lá

\- Stalin ontem eu conheci ontem o rapaz da feira parece que ele é o novo assistente do Gaius e a Morgana ficou bem perturbada depois que o conheceu – contou Gwen

\- Eu também o conheci ontem e quando mencionei o quão ele ficou perturbado na feira ele ficou escarlate – contou Stalin

\- Voce não fez isso, não é? –perguntou Gwen e quando ele confirmou os dois tiveram um acesso de riso dando um susto no pai de Gwen


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 3

A conversa entre Gwen e Stalin foi interrompida por Arthur que chegou esbaforido

\- Eu preciso de uma espada nova agora – o príncipe fala em tom autoritário

\- Calma ai, rapaz – Stalin o interrompe – uma espada nova e de boa qualidade leva dias para ficar pronta.

\- Você não esta me entendendo preciso dela para agora – Arthur insistiu

\- De essa espada ai para ele – o pai de Gwen interrompe a conversa antes que Stalin pudesse protestar ele continuou – ele é o príncipe rapaz ele tem prioridade a qualquer outra pessoa

Stalin pegou a espada para lhe entregar, mas a reteve em sua Mao e perguntou – Porque a pressa para ter essa espada, príncipe – fez uma referencia e lhe entregou a espada

\- Stalin – pai e filha gritaram ao mesmo tempo

\- Não tem problema Tom – Arthur respondeu – meu pai me mandou numa peregrnaçao para provar meu valor como príncipe e não posso ir com uma espada com cabo quebrado – e saiu

Depois que o príncipe saiu pai e filha ficaram encarando Stalin que os olhou com cara de inocente que não sabia o porquê estava sendo recriminado – ficamos sabendo da fofoca não foi alem do mais perdi minha espada era o mínimo que ele poderia fazer era me contar porque?

\- Você poderia ter sido preso e morto por ter confrontado o príncipe – informou Tom – e espada você pode fazer outra

\- Vou trabalhar tentem não se matarem crianças – Gwen brincou antes de sair

\- Bom dia, minha senhora – Gwen entrou no quarto de Morgana e já a encontrou em pé encostada-se à janela.

\- Bom dia – Morgana retribuiu o cumprimento – você por um acaso não saberia dizer para onde Arthur foi não é?

\- Sim e não – respondeu Gwen Morgana fez uma cara de quem não estava entendendo então ela prosseguiu – eu sei que ele foi em uma peregrinação para provar seu valor como príncipe mas para onde ele foi e o que foi fazer exatamente eu não sei

\- Como você fiou sabendo? – perguntou Morgana

\- Ele antes de sair passou La em casa para pegar uma espada nova já que ele não podia ir com uma espada com cabo quebrado e o Stalin o atormentou até ele contar do porque da pressa – Gwen explica

Morgana começa a rir – e ele não foi para o calabouço?- Gwen faz que não – se ele não acabar morto ainda vai ser de grande valia

\- Cara de pau, mas um grande amigo – completa Gwen e Morgana concorda rindo

\- Vamos testar essa amizade toda – Morgana resolve – aonde ele esta agora?

\- Era para estar com o meu pai aprendendo a ser um ferreiro – responde Gwen que não estava entendendo o que estava acontecendo

\- Entao vamos até lá agora – Morgana falou e saiu puxando Gwen pelo braço

\- Senhor aqui esta o remédio pra dor no ombro que o Gaius ficou de lhe enviar – Tom pegou o frasco e entrou para guarda-lo

Stalin que ficou sozinho com Merlin quando ele começa a rir

Morgana que até então não tinha visto Merlin – Stalin você vai atrás do Arthur agora - falou com voz autoritária

Merlin quando ouviu a voz de Morgana congelou

\- Primeiramente bom dia milady – e fez uma reverencia – segundo se você não me contar do porque dessa urgência toda não irei e terceiro pelo que eu sempre li essas peregrinações não podem ter ajuda se não perdem seu valor

Gwen fez um sinal de que ele morreria enforcado

Morgana que não tinha visto Merlin até então respondeu – Voce não tem medo que eu tenha uma conversa sobre certo tema com o rei? – quando ele fez que não ela resolveu sem saber porque confiar nele seu maior segredo que só Gwen sabia – eu sonhei que iria acontecer algo de muito ruim com Arthur

\- Agora sim você me deu um bom argumento – respondeu Stalin deixando Morgana perplexa por ele não ter duvidado da resposta dela por nenhum instante sequer – mas continuamos com um probleminha como vamos saber exatamente pra onde ele foi

-É muito simples Se ele foi essa manha as pegadas do cavalo ainda estão frescas – respondeu Merlin que até então ainda não tinha sido visto por nenhuma das duas

Gwen quando percebeu a presença de Merlin ficou preocupada pois não sabia o que poderia acontecer

Morgana teve uma reação muito parecida com a que ela teve no quarto quando o conheceu

Stalin que adorava colocar lenha na fogueira tratou logo de quebrar o silencio imposto pela fala de Merlin - ótimo vamos os quatro atrás do príncipe

Todos eles ficaram para dos olhando para ele como se não tivessem entendido o que ele tinha falado

\- O que, gente? – ele perguntou rindo – é a melhor chance de ajuda-lo – os três ainda olhavam para ele assustados

\- Eu devo ser muito burra porque não entendi como nós quatro somos a melhor forma de ajuda-lo? – perguntou Gwen

\- Voce não precisa de ajuda, afinal você não estuda magia – Morgana completou entre os dentes.

Stalin riu – você não é burra Gwen, e Morgana se você falar um pouquinho mais alto eu viro é carne assada

Merlin estava perplexo com o nível de sinceridade da conversa

-vocês querem um motivo individual para irmos todos –os três assentiram - tudo bem primeiramente eu não estudo magia eu nasci com ela - falou baixinho – porem, perto do Arthur não poderei usar magia e aqui estamos rodeados de armas

\- Voce esta sugerindo que eu pegue armas aqui para levar? – perguntou gwen perplexa – e eu alegaria o que para meu pai?

\- Conte um pedaço da verdade ele falou – que é para o príncipe garanto que ele não vai se opor e outro detalhe garanto que de todos aqui você é a que entende mais desses artefatos

Os dois concordaram plenamente.

\- Morgana você alem de ter acesso ao Uther para ter alguma ideia pra onde ir para procura-lo entende a cabeça do príncipe – Stalin continuou explicando seu ponto de vista – e quanto a você rapaz entende de seguir rastros não é?

\- Mas se vai direto ao rei saber para onde ele foi ou o que ele foi fazer não precisam de mim - Merlin falou tentando se esquivar

\- Já ouviu falar em imprevisto que o fez mudar de rota - retrucou Stalin

\- E esse seu plano mirabolante previu o que vamos alegar para poder sumir por algum tempo que ninguém sabe quanto vai ser – perguntou Morgana não querendo mostrar sua admiração pela rapidez de raciocínio do forasteiro

\- É simples a verdade vocês vão sair comigo – os tres desataram a rir – mas é claro não adianta mentir depois algum desses cavaleiros nos ve juntos e vai correndo contar para o rei.

\- tudo bem mas qual seria o passeio tão demorado? - Insistiu Morgana

\- Vocês duas vão me levar para ser aprendiz de alguém que mora em algum lugar aqui perto e você foi entregar um desses seus remédios para águem que estava no mesmo lugar. Agora acho melhor vocês se apressarem – completou rindo – espero vocês em duas horas no estábulo

Os três seguiram suas recomendações e foram cada um fazer sua parte

Gwen estava arrumando armamentos suficientes para os quatro quando seu pai a interrompeu – aonde que você pensa que vai levar tudo isso?

\- É para o príncipe – respondeu Gwen que preferiu omitir a verdade do que mentir para seu pai

Merlin chegou à camara de Gaius com uma cara de réu

\- Gaius, fui convocado para ajudar o tal do Stalin a achar algum lugar através das pegadas de cavalo.

\- Pegadas de qual cavalo? – perguntou Gaius Merlin que não queria mentir preferiu dar de ombros – vai sim ele é um pouco doidinho, mas é um bom rapaz alem do que vocês podem aprender algo um com o outro.

\- Uther eu vim comunicar que eu vou dar um passeio com a Gwen daqui a pouco – Morgana começou

\- Acha mesmo que você deve – respondeu Uther – agora que Arthur saiu para sua peregrinação para provar que é capaz de se tornar um bom rei

\- Qual é a diferença? – retrucou Morgana – nem rezar eu posso já que não sei para o que rezar nem para o que pedir auxilio para ele – Morgana jogou verde para colher maduro

-Ele foi em busca de duas partes que estão faltando para completar um artefato mágico o qual eu já tenho um pedaço no meu cofre – Uther contou o que Morgana quis saber sem querer

\- Mas ele esta em perigo, não – comentou Morgana – ele foi sozinho para uma peregrinação dupla

\- Não chega a ser uma peregrinação dupla já que um pedaço esta com um grupo de druidas que se escondem em Camelot

Morgana lhe deu o sorriso que ele esperava dela, mas no intimo achou que ele estava, mas louco do que antes se achava que ir a busca de um acampamento druida não era perigoso

Como combinado os quatro se encontraram em duas horas no estábulo.

\- Gostei de ver crianças obedientes – Stalin brinca com os três

\- Vamos logo – Morgana o corta - Uther contou que ele foi atrás de um acampamento druida atrás de um pedaço de um artefato mágico e depois vai atrás do outro pedaço.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 4

Enquanto isso Arthur que havia entrado na floresta sozinho e sem nenhuma ideia da onde ele poderia achar o acampamento druida e sabia menos ainda aonde poderia procurar a outra parte do artefato mágico estava se sentindo solitário sem ter com quem conversar.

Ele estava começando a falar sozinho quando avistou um adolescente que estava colhendo algumas frutas. Ele ficou na duvida se deveria abordar o rapaz, pois se o adolescente fosse um druida poderia colocar sua missão toda a perder. Mas na pior das hipóteses seria alguém com quem falar. Então ele guardou tudo que o poderia denunciar sua identidade dentro de um saco e desceu do cavalo para ir encontrar o rapaz

\- Bom dia, meu nome é Arthur – Arthur o abordou com um grande sorriso e lhe esticou a Mao.

\- Bom dia, e o meu é Mordred – o rapaz retribuiu o cumprimento depois de ter se recuperado do susto que tinha levado com a chegada de Arthur e apertou-lhe a Mao

\- Desculpe, mas eu estou meio perdido pode me dizer se existe algum acampamento aqui por perto? – Arthur perguntou para ver se conseguia tirar alguma informação dele

\- Olha é, mas perto você ir para Camelot – responde Mordred

Arthur viu que não seria tão fácil tirar a informação do rapaz, mas ele tentou mais uma vez – como eu nasci através da magia, acho perigoso me instalar na cidade, já que alguém pode descobrir e eu acabar morrendo – Arthur mentiu um pouco e foi um pouco sincero.

\- Até tinha um acampamento druida aqui perto - começou Mordred – porem eles se mudaram pois foram atacados por um feiticeiro que roubou algo valioso deles então eles preferiram se mudar antes que o rei de Camelot descobrisse sua localização e acabasse por destrui-los de vez – completou Mordred

Arthur ficou impressionado com os acontecimentos relatados então falou – como você soube de tudo isso?

\- Eu fui o único que ficou – respondeu Mordred

\- Porque você ficou E o que você pretende fazer agora? – perguntou Arthur cada vez mais curioso com a situação

\- Porque eu não vou ficar fugindo desse rei déspota e eu não faço a mínima ideia do que vou fazer agora – Mordred respondeu com toda sinceridade já que não tinha ideia que estava falando com o filho do "rei déspota" – mesmo que eu quisesse fazer alguma coisa a respeito eu não sei por onde começar a procurar esse feiticeiro

\- E você sabe quem é esse feiticeiro? – Arthur arriscou

\- Sei que ele se chama Alvarr porque no meio da confusão foi assim que o chamaram – respondeu Mordred – e que ele estaria atrás desse objeto e de mais dois iguais a eles

Arthur engoliu em seco já que ele sabia que um desses objetos estava guardado em Camelot então ele decidiu que iria ajudar o rapaz ate mesmo porque ele precisava da ajuda do rapaz – você esta acampado em algum lugar fixo?

\- Não – respondeu Mordred

\- Entao esta decidido nós vamos encontrar esse feiticeiro e depois te acompanho ate o seu acampamento – declarou Arthur dizendo para si mesmo que era o mínimo que ele poderia fazer era escolta-lo até sua gente depois sem que o pai ficasse sabendo

\- Obrigado – agradeceu Mordred –mas tem um probleminha – Arthur fez uma careta que não estava entendendo então ele continuou – quando eu decidi ficar eles cortaram relações comigo segundo eles definitivamente

Arthur ao ouvir isso ficou sem reação

\- Dizem que o melhor lugar para se conseguir informações é na taverna aonde podemos encontrar alguma? – perguntou mesmo sabendo a resposta

\- A única que eu conheço fica em camelot – respondeu Mordred sinceramente

-Nada é perfeito – respondeu Arthur tentando parecer natural – você tem cavalo?- Mordred fez que sim apontando para um cavalo que estava amarrado numa arvore atrás deles

Os dois montaram em seus cavalos respectivamente e foram em direção a Camelot com Arthur rezando para não ser pego por ninguém e imaginando o que fazer para não ser reconhecido na taberna

Os dois estavam cavalgando por cerca de meia hora quando Arthur houve um barulho e faz sinal para Mordred parar e para fazer silencio

Arthur desceu do cavalo e estava desbainhando a espada e seguido logo atrás por Mordred que também segurava um punhal. Quando viu que se tratava de seus amigos abaixou a espada e fez sinal para Mordred fazer o mesmo com o punhal

Os quatro também descem de seus respectivos cavalos e vão à direção dos dois com expressão de aliviados por vê-lo bem

\- Quem são eles Arthur? – pergunta Mordred

\- são meus amigos – respondeu Arthur mesmo não conhecendo Merlin

\- Mordred eles sao Morgana, Gwen, Stalin

\- Merlin – respondeu o jovem feiticeiro

\- Merlin – Arthur repetiu acabando as apresentações

\- Muito prazer- cumprimentou Mordred e todos retribuíram o cumprimento

\- Já que ninguém vai perguntar, vou eu? O que esta acontecendo? – Stalin fez a pergunta que estava queimando na língua de todo mundo mas que ninguém estava com coragem de fazer

\- Vamos sentar então – Arthur então contou tudo o que aconteceu naquela manha inclusive o plano de ir ate a taverna tentar mais alguma informação

\- Otimo aventura – exclamou Stalin – concorda Merlin – o menino concordou mesmo achando que ali todo mundo era maluco

– e vocês duas voltam para casa agora – completou Arthur

\- Senta e espera – Morgana respondeu

\- Concordo com você milady – respondeu Gwen

Mordred observava a conversa com o Maximo de interesse e o Maximo de silencio como se ele não quisesse que alguém lembrasse que ele estava ali. Na verdade não era por nenhum motivo escuso era apenas porque ele estava adorando ver um grupo de amigos juntos que era uma coisa que ele nunca tinha tido uma apenas uma amiga que tinha ido embora a muitos anos

Quando todos estavam se levantando para irem em direção a taberna

\- Voces duas pretendem entrar lá também – Arthur perguntou para as duas carrancudo.

\- Olha só por esta vez podemos ficar de fora tomando conta dos cavalos, esta bom para você assim? – Morgana perguntou de forma debochada

\- Esta ótimo – Arthur responde mal humorado e ao mesmo tempo respira aliviado quando Morgana na entregou sua verdadeira identidade

Fizeram todo o percurso até a taberna calados cada um absorto em seus próprios pensamentos

\- Arthur, eu fico com as duas – Stalin falou assim que eles chegaram na taberna

\- É melhor do que elas ficarem sozinhas aqui – Arthur respondeu entrando na taberna seguido pelos outros dois rapazes

\- Meninas parece que agora somos só nós três – Stalin brinca com as duas enquanto procuravam um lugar para sentar – conte-me como esta sendo passar tanto tempo com o Merlin?

Gwen não aguentou e começou a rir e Morgana fez cara de quem não estava entendendo

\- Não faz essa cara, milady – Stalin brinca – você sabe muito bem do que eu estou falando esta escrito na sua cara

\- O que esta escrito na minha cara? – Morgana ainda tenta disfarçar, mas Stalin lhe envia uma cara de quem sabia do que estava falando mas desiste e admite – esta tão na cara assim?

\- Imagina, só desde o dia em que vocês se conheceram enfim desde ontem – Stalin responde e tanto ele como Gwen não aguentaram mais e desataram a rir com vontade


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 5

Enquanto Gwen, Morgana e Stalin ficaram conversando do lado de fora da taberna Arthur, Merlin e Mordred entraram no estabelecimento.

Nenhum dos três tinha noção do que fazer do que perguntar e nem de para quem perguntar então resolveram sentar em uma mesa

Uma garçonete veio ao encontro deles – o que vão querer moços bonitos? – o que deixou os três ruborizados

\- Uma cerveja para cada – responde Mordred. Assim que a moça se afastou os outros dois olharam para ele com aquela cara de porque você pediu isso e ele lhes devolveu outra careta que dizia que o que mais ele poderia pedir

Os três ficaram quietos até a chegada das cervejas

Quando a garçonete chegou com as três cervejas Arthur abriu a boca para fazer uma pergunta, mas foi interrompido por uma confusão que tinha acabado de começar logo ao lado deles.

Quando Merlin abriu a boca para perguntar o que estava acontecendo a garçonete já tinha sumido e um rapaz caiu em cima da mesa onde eles estavam instalados atrás dele veio mais meia dúzia de homens querendo pega -lo . Os quatro pularam para fora da mesa ao mesmo tempo porem acabaram no meio do quebra quebra depois de muitos socos e ponta pés os tres conseguiram sair da taberna bem machucados

\- O que aconteceu? – os três perguntaram ao mesmo tempo enquanto Stalin e Gwen corriam para as provisões que trouxeram em busca de material para cuidar dos ferimentos dos três

Stalin entregou um pouco desse material para Morgana ao mesmo trocavam olhares conspiratórios com Gwen

Stalin foi cuidar de Mordred e Gwen foi cuidar de Arthur deixando Merlin para Morgana que queria fulminar os dois com os olhos

Quando ela encostou-se a ele para poder cuidar de seus ferimentos ambos sentiram um arrepio percorre por todo seus corpos mas tentaram não deixar o outro perceber nada, mas não passou desapercebido Nem por Gwen e nem por Stalin que trocaram olhares com Stalin fazendo gesto discreto para Gwen tampar a visão da cena de Arthur enquanto Mordred observava tudo com muita curiosidade

Morgana esta cuidando do machucado dos olhos dele quando trocaram um olhar que se esqueceram de tudo e todos ao redor até que foram cortados pelo grito de dor de Arthur com o susto Merlin pegou o gelo da Mao da Morgana e levou até os lábios já que Morgana já tinha cuidado do olho machucado porem sem tirar os olhos um do outro

Foi o tempo de ele pegar o gelo para Arthur dar um pulo da onde estava sentado por pouco não pegou o clima que estava rolando entre eles

Depois que Arthur quebrou o "espetáculo particular" deles e os dois se afastaram rapidamente e Stalin perguntou – pelo menos descobriram alguma coisa útil? – completou fazendo o ultimo curativo de Mordred

\- Não – respondeu Arthur – não conseguimos nem abordar ninguém quanto mais fazer perguntas para obter informações sobre esse tal de Alvar

\- Eu ouvi o nome Alvar – o rapaz que tinha os metido na confusão apareceu todo sorridente – eu sei aonde encontra-lo.

Os seis olharam ao mesmo tempo para o rapaz recém-chegado

\- Então fala logo – Arthur falou ríspido

\- Não ligue para ele – Morgana o interrompeu – ele é mau educado desde criança – Morgana esticou a Mao para ele – meu nome é Morgana, ela é a Gwen, o mal educado chama Arthur, Mordred, Stalin e Merlin – Morgana fez as apresentações apontando para cada um quando falava seus nomes apenas evitando olhar para Merlin quando falou nome dele

\- Meu nome é Gwaine – o rapaz retribuiu o cumprimento com um belo sorriso no rosto

\- Não quero ser mal educado, mas estamos com um pouquinho de pressa – Stalin o interrompeu.

\- Tudo bem – respondeu Gwaine – vou ser breve ele se esconde no reino de Essetir com a proteção do rei de lá tal de Cemred

\- Isso fica muito longe? – depois de ter perguntado que ele se lembrou de que tinha pessoas presentes que não sabiam da sua historia e acabou por contar meia verdade usando toda sua cara de pau – é que sou de um reino alem mar e cheguei a pouco tempo

\- Pessoal não temos provisões para uma viagem desse tamanho – Gwen declarou

\- Eu conheço um caminho para lá onde podemos conseguir mais provisões – Gwaine informou alegremente – claro que se vocês permitirem a presença de mais um nessa jornada

\- Contanto que não inclua nesse itinerário matar alguém por mim tudo bem – Stalin disse tão espontaneamente que todos começaram a rir

Depois de uma declaração como essa ninguém teve argumento para não deixar que Gwaine os acompanhassem

\- Não se preocupe rapaz não precisaremos matar ninguém – respondeu Gwaine rindo – apenas encontraremos com um amigo que poderá nos ajudar

\- Estamos perdendo tempo então – Arthur falou impaciente

Os sete estavam cavalgando em silencio já fazia alguns minutos quando Mordred quebrou o silencio – porque você resolveu nos ajudar se você nem nos conhece?

Todos os outros olharam muito interessados para Gwaine aguardando a resposta

\- Digamos que eu adore uma confusão – respondeu Gwaine que não queria falar sobre o assunto – e vocês porque estão caçando ele? – Gwaine devolveu a pergunta

Depois de um momento de hesitação Mordred também respondeu muito vagamente – digamos que ele roubou algo que pertencia a minha família

\- E vocês são da família dele presumo?

\- Não, digamos que nós também adoramos uma boa encrenca – respondeu Stalin.

\- Então espero que vocês saibam manejar bem uma espada e entendam de magia pois entende bem de ambos – Gwaine lhes contou

Com exceção de Arthur e Gwen todos engolem em seco a parte que se referia a magia

\- Então você conhece ele? – Arthur insiste – para você saber tanto sobre tem que conhece ló já que ter magia não é uma informação que as pessoas saiam dando por aí sobre si mesmas

\- É verdade – Gwaine concordou – bem eu não o conheço é que ele machucou alguém de quem eu gosto ou gostava muito e quero acertar as contas com ele – ele acaba confessando

\- Voce não sabe se essa pessoa esta viva? - Perguntou Gwen intrigada com a historia.

\- Bem vamos unir o útil ao agradável – respondeu Gwaine – vamos providenciar provisões e descobrir se esta viva ou não, MS afinal vocês entendem de alguma das duas ou não caso não voltamos daqui mesmo antes que alguém se machuque gravemente ou acabe mesmo morrendo.

Como Merlin, Morgana, Mordred e Stalin nao queriam se entregar por causa da magia não responderam de imediato.

\- Se estamos aqui é porque sabemos manejar uma espada você não acha – respondeu Arthur – mas afinal esse lugar que você esta nos levando vai demorar muito para chegar? – completou perguntando

\- Não – respondeu Gwaine rindo – até mesmo porque estou morrendo de fome. Voces não?

\- Com certeza – todos concordaram de imediato

\- Stalin como ainda tem um pouco de tempo porque você não fala um pouco da seu reino – Gwaine sugeriu e todos deram graças a Deus por tirar atenção de cima deles

Stalin que estava absorto em seus pensamentos levou um susto, mas respondeu – falar sobre o que o que querem saber.

\- Apenas fale você adora falar mesmo – respondeu Morgana e todos riram concordando com a cabeça mesmo Gwaine e Mordred que nunca o haviam visto antes daquela manha

Stalin como um menino obediente que era fez o que Morgana e gwaine sugeriram e falou o restante do percurso


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 6

Stalin foi muito obediente no resto da manha que foi o período que levou para eles chegarem ao local para conseguirem as provisões que precisavam para seguirem viagem para Essetir ele falou bastante contou historias sobre ele que não podiam comprometer a sua origem, cantou algumas musicas desafinadamente de propósito depois que descobriu que isso irritava Arthur, mas não resistiu e tirou foto com todos ( mesmo já sabendo que não conseguiria postar)e como era um objeto fora desse tempo alegou que era algo bem especifico da sua terra o que não deixou de ser verdade

\- Vai demorar muito para chegar? – Arthur perguntou – porque se ele abrir a boca mais uma vez não me responsabilizo por mim

\- Você é feio – Stalin respondeu fazendo beiçinho e fazendo todos rirem

\- Não precisam brigar meninos – interveio Gwaine brincando com eles –chegamos ao nosso destino

\- Que lugar é este? – perguntou Arthur ignorando a brincadeira

\- Um campo de cultivo de varias culturas – respondeu Mordred. Arthur continuou fazendo uma cara de quem continua não entendendo nada

\- Uma fazenda – Morgana explicou

Nesse momento Merlin faz um sinal para mostrar que estava vindo alguém e todos ficaram quietos com exceção de Gwaine

\- Percy! – exclamou Gwaine alegremente e foi ao encontro de um homem de quase um metro e noventa de altura e lhe deu um forte abraço em seu amigo – que bom que você esta vivo, meu amigo.

Percival passado o susto inicial retribuiu o abraço do amigo – Gwaine que bom te ver também. Voce não vai apresentar seus amigos?

Gwaine sorriu e fez as devidas apresentações

\- Entrem para poderem descansar um pouco e comer alguma coisa – Percy falou de forma muito simpática

Enquanto todos estavam comendo Percival perguntou – O que vocês estão fazendo por aqui?

Mordred contou toda a historia para Percy incluindo a parte de porque eles estavam ali

\- Eu vou fornecer todas as previsões que vocês precisarem – Percy comunicou – e vou com vocês já que presumo que vocês não conhecem Essetir. Estou certo?

Todos fizeram que sim com a cabeça e Arthur saiu de fininho Morgana viu e foi atrás para falar com ele

-O que aconteceu? – ela perguntou preocupada

\- Era para ser uma jornada solitária – explicou Arthur – e agora tem praticamente um exercito completo

Morgana se solidariza com o príncipe e o abraça mas não deixa de falar – isso deixou de ser uma jornada de coragem Arthur para se tornar uma questão de segurança para camelot e nesse caso toda ajuda vem bem vinda, não? – completou com um pequeno sorriso

\- Voce tem razão, Morgana – respondeu Arthur que lhe da a Mao e voltam para dentro detalhe este que não passou desapercebido por ninguém principalmente Merlin que não conseguiu esconder seu ciúme. Stalin e Gwen se viraram para Merlin e viram aquela reação que ninguém mais viu mas so trocaram um sorriso conspiratório

Nesse momento Percy entra na sala com um mapa – pessoal tenho esse mapa que poderá nos auxiliar na busca de vocês

\- Toda ajuda vem bem vinda – anunciou Mordred – mas como vai ajudar se não sabemos a localização exata do tal de Alvarr?

\- Bem cem por cento de certeza não posso garantir – respondeu Percy abrindo o mapa em cima de uma mesa – mas esse mapa nos leva ao esconderijo dele pelo menos até a uns dois meses atrás em Essetir

Eles passaram horas estudando a melhor maneira de ir para Essetir a melhor estratégia para quando conseguiu seu objetivo. Quando eles viram já era noite

\- Bem acho melhor descansarmos agora que a jornada vai ser longa – declarou Percy. Ele acomodou as meninas no seu quarto e se acomodou juntamente com os rapazes na sala onde eles ficaram horas estudando o mapa

Quando deu cinco horas da manha Arthur acordou todos os rapazes começaram a arrumar as coisas para sair sem as duas

\- Elas vão querer matar você e sinceramente eu ajudo a te segurar – comentou Stalin que neste momento estava se comunicando telepaticamente com Morgana e explicando os planos de Arthur

\- É muito perigoso para mulheres – respondeu Arthur

\- É o que elas quiserem fazer com você depois de uma declaração dessas com certeza eu ajudo com o maior prazer – retrucou Stalin e com exceção de Arthur todos riram

As duas aproveitaram que eles estavam fazendo barulho e fizeram a parte mais barulhenta de sua preparação para sair

\- Agora podemos fazer tudo em silencio – Arthur interrompeu a algazarra e todos pararam e rir e fizeram o que ele mandou

As duas depois e prontas pularam a janela para poderem arrumar as coisas em seus cavalos

\- Ainda da tempo de reconsiderar, Arthur – Stalin advertiu

\- Não – berrou Arthur – agora cale a boca e vamos embora

Quando todos estavam prontos para sair tiveram uma "surpresa" menos para Stalin

\- Podemos ir ou as donzelas precisam de mais tempo? – perguntou Morgana sarcasticamente

\- Voces vão voltar para casa isso sim – esbravejou Arthur

\- Voce alem de machista é burro – respondeu Morgana – nós estávamos lá e sabemos o caminho tanto quanto você. Se não formos com você vamos sozinhas. Voce escolhe

\- Vamos logo – Gwaine os interrompeu – estamos perdendo tempo

Arthur muito a contra gosto não teve escolha e concordou com a ida das duas junto com eles

Mordred e Merlin ficaram para trás para falarem com Stalin que percebeu a intenção e também diminuiu o ritmo

\- Como você conseguiu comunicar para elas a intenção de Arthur? – perguntou Merlin

\- Voce fez telepatia com uma delas não foi? – perguntou Mordred

\- Menino esperto – respondeu Stalin se dirigindo a Mordred

\- Mas para se praticar a telepatia os dois não tem que terem magia?- perguntou mordred

\- Eu também sempre achei isso – concordou Merlin

\- então você também tem magia? – Mordred perguntou e Merlin concordou

\- Não se preocupe seu segredo esta bem guardado – Mordred tentou o tranquilizar

\- Crianças voltando ao assunto original eu tenho vários anos de experiência no assunto, mas respondendo a pergunta de vocês para a maioria dos casos vocês estão certos mas como essa é a minha especialidade conseguir chegar num patamar acima – assim falando ele acelerou o passo para se juntar aos demais


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 7

Eles andaram durante horas em completo silencio até que Stalin deu um berro – se alguém não falar alguma palavra nesse exato minuto eu vou surtar – e todos começaram a rir

\- Já que você quer falar algo você esta me devendo uma nova explicação – falou Morgana que ainda estava rindo e sem querer trocou olhares com Merlin o que fez os dois sentirem um calor por dento que eles não conheciam

\- Se você esta se referindo a nossa ultima conversa a única coisa que posso te dizer agora é de nada – respondeu Stalin rindo

\- Do que vocês estão falando? – perguntou Arthur – desde quando vocês têm assuntos particulares?

\- Nós não temos assuntos particulares – Morgana se apressou em responder

\- Então porque... – de repente Arthur foi interrompido por um barulho vindo de trás de uma das arvores

\- Por favor, não me machuquem – uma voz feminina falou revelando uma moça que se saiu de trás de uma arvore com as mãos levantadas.

\- Kara? – Mordred gritou com o susto de ver sua amiga de infância e desceu do cavalo correndo para ir de encontro com a moça – Voce não deveria estar com o pessoal do acampamento? – perguntou preocupado

\- Eu fiquei preocupada com você e voltei – respondeu Kara – mas eu acabei me perdendo – então Mordred a abraçou carinhosamente

\- Kara esses são meus amigos que se juntaram para lutar contra o tal do Alvarr – Mordred fez as apresentações e todo a cumprimentaram – pessoal essa é Kara é como se fosse minha irmã

Morgana viu quando Arthur abriu a boca para falar e antes que ele pudesse falar alguma besteira ela passou na frente – Você tem um cavalo?

\- Tenho sim – responde Kara sem jeito

\- Ótimo monte nele e se junte a nós – Morgana fala com um sorriso de simpatia nos lábios

Arthur fez menção de dizer algo mais Morgana olhou para ele e lhe fez um sinal para que ficasse quieto e ele obedeceu

Assim que eles recomeçaram a jornada Mordred contou a Kara tudo o que tinha acontecido até então

Desde o encontro com kara eles conseguiram avançar muito pouco porque cerca de duas horas depois começou a cair uma chuva torrencial

\- Era só o que faltava – Arthur resmungou

Percy começou a rir e todos olharam para ele com cara de espanto

\- Gente eu vim precavido trouxe tenda para todos – respondeu Percy todo simpático

\- Então rapazes Mao na massa – Stalin chamou todos a ajudar todos os rapazes foram ajudar menos Arthur – o folgado você também ou prefere ser classificado como uma donzela – todos começaram a rir deixando Arthur enfurecido mas ele foi ajudar

Quando os rapazes acabaram de arrumar tudo ele não resistiu juntou todos eles e deu o aparelho celular a Morgana – tire uma foto - Morgana pegou o aparelho – agora é só apertar o botão do meio

Morgana apertou tirou a foto e como viu rosto assustado de Kara e foi até ela – como eu faço para tirar uma foto nossa?

Stalin explicou que botão ela tinha que apertar mas antes que ela tirasse a foto Percy se aproximou para ver o que era aquilo então Morgana o puxou e tirou uma foto com os dois e então mostrou o resultado para eles e depois para os demais que ainda não estavam acostumados com aquilo

A chuva continuou por mais duas horas ininterruptamente.

Assim que a chuva passou Morgana saiu da tenda em que estava para dar uma volta pois estava se sentindo sufocada quando ouviu uns sussurros vindos de detrás de uma das arvores e foi ver o que estava acontecendo quando esbarrou em Merlin que teve a mesma ideia dela MS antes que eles tivessem tempo de algo eles começaram a ouvir

\- Como tive medo de te perder que você estivesse realmente morrido, Percy – os dois trocaram olhares assustados não só pelo que ouviram mas principalmente quando reconheceram a voz de Gwaine mas resolveram sair dali antes que eles percebessem suas presenças

No caminho de volta eles estavam desconfortáveis na presença um do outro mas Merlin resolveu quebrar o silencio – milady deveria estar descansando

Morgana depois de recuperada do susto respondeu – não consigo tem muitos insetos – mentiu – e você não consegue dormir? – desviou a conversa para ele

\- Na minha tenda também tem muitos insetos – Merlin também mentiu nesse momento ela tropeça em um graveto e Merlin a segura fazendo com que os rostos de ambos ficassem muito perto um do outro, porém quando o clima estava começando a esquentar eles ouvem os dois rapazes se aproximando e se afastam rapidamente

\- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – perguntou Gwaine um pouco desconfortável ao encontra lós

\- Viemos dar uma volta já que não conseguimos dormir – Morgana respondeu um pouco sem graça

\- Não é da minha conta – Gwaine disse um pouco sem graça – mas eu acho que o Arthur não vai gostar de vê lós juntos

\- Não sei porque – Morgana respondeu - não tenho nada com ele e não sou nada dele

Merlin ao ouvir isso sentiu uma alegria indescritível mas conseguiu disfarçar

Morgana se retirou para sua tenda deixando os rapazes para trás

\- Esta difícil de disfaçar, não é? – Gwaine perguntou a Merlin este por sua vez fez cara de desentidido – não precisa tentar negar esta na sua cara os seus sentimentos pela moça ali – dizendo isso deixou o rapaz para trás e se retirou com um sorriso nos lábios

Merlin fica roxo beterraba com a declaração mas tenta negar – não não que isso até mesmo porque ela não olharia para mim dessa maneira e foi para sua tenda

Morgana entra na sua tenda onde tanto Kara quanto Gwen estavam dormindo sono solto e também se deitou para dormir mas levou algum tempo para conseguir

De manha Stalin levantou antes de todos e prepara um café da manha para todos e acorda todos com o aroma do dejejum

\- Bom dia pessoal – Stalin disse rindo – vamos tomar um bom café da manha pois o caminho hoje é longo


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 8

Após o café eles saíram para completar seu percurso e depois de algumas horas eles finalmente chegaram a divisa com Essetir

\- Bem chegamos em Essetir e agora? – pergunta Percy

\- Vamos até o covil de Alvarr – respondeu Arthur

\- Até aí a gente já sabe gênio, mas qual é o plano ou você pretende apenas invadir e ver no que dá – pergunta Morgana

\- Pela cara dele era esse mesmo o plano – comenta Stalin

Todos começaram a rir

\- Tenho sim – Arthur se apressou em corrigi-lo – assim que chegarmos ao esconderijo do tal de Alvarr vamos nos dividir em grupo para podermos procura-lo mais rápido e com mais eficiência

\- Alguem sabe onde é esse local? – perguntou Kara

-Eu sei – Gwaine respondeu

\- Entao vamos logo – interveio Mordred

Entao Gwaine os conduziu por mais algumas horas até que eles chegaram ao castelo onde Alvarr se escondia- Chegamos – anunciou

\- E agora? – perguntou kara

\- Agora vocês três ficam aqui enquanto nós resolvemos o problema – anunciou Arthur

\- Nem em seus melhores sonhos nós vamos ficar de fora disso – Morgana respondeu e as outras duas concordaram com ela

Antes que Arthur pudesse retrucar Stalin se pronunciou – alguém vai por um plano em pratica ou vamos esperar alguém vir nos buscar e nos dar boas vindas – completou rindo

Arthur ia responder a Stalin quando vários soldados vieram ao encontro deles

\- Voce tem uma boca maldita – Mordred falou

-É um talento nato – Stalin respondeu rindo enquanto os soldados se aproximavam

\- Quem são vocês e o que estão fazendo aqui – um dos soldados perguntou

\- Nós viemos falar com Alvarr – respondeu Arthur

\- Voces acham mesmo que isso vai acontecer? – perguntou o mesmo soldado e todos os soldados começaram a rir

\- Voces não sabem com quem estão falando eu sou o principe Arthur – Arthur falou com toda arrogância possível

Mordred que não sabia desse detalhe ficou chocado olhando para ele

Os guardas não falaram nada pelo contrario fizeram que nem ouviram e foram prende-los

Stalin e Merlin até pensaram em usar magia mas chegaram a conclusão que não era a solução para o problema

\- Andem logo – um dos guardas falou enquanto os outros empurravam todos para dentro do palácio mas ao invés de ir encontrar Alvarr eles estavam os levando para as celas dos prisioneiros

Apesar dos protestos de Arthur que alegava ser um príncipe a plenos pulmões eles foram levados para as celas e foram divididos em três celas as meninas ficaram em uma enquanto Mordred Percival e Arthur em outra e na outra Merlin Gwaine e Stalin

\- Entao você é o rei Arthur? – perguntou Mordred magoado

\- Eu não sabia como te contar – respondeu Arthur sem graça

\- Agora você foi batizada faz parte da turma – Morgana brincou com Kara e esta riu

\- Com o tempo você acostuma com eles – Gwen tentou ser simpática

\- Voces dois precisam de umas aulinhas bem rápido – Stalin comenta rindo e os dois olham para ele com cara de desentendidos – vocês obviamente estão apaixonados mas obviamente são amores considerados proibidos

\- Supondo que isso fosse verdade – responde Merlin – o que o senhor sugere

Antes que Stalin tivesse oportunidade de responder alguns guardas vieram abrir as celas onde eles estavam presos

\- Pra onde que vocês estão nos levando? – pergunta Arthur

\- Voces vão encontrar com o responsável pelo castelo que vocês tanto queriam invadir – respondeu um dos guardas e os levaram para o salão principal para o famoso encontro

Já no salão os guardas que os tinha algemados o fizeram se ajoelhar perante o que eles chamaram de trono

\- Agora vocês vão ficar aqui quietinhos esperando vossa alteza – falou o guarda que estava lidando com eles e que era o líder destes

\- Voces realmente acham que eu um príncipe herdeiro do trono de Camelot vou ficar ajoelhado perante alguém – Arthur disse rindo e o guarda bateu em sua cara o que fez todos os outros gritarem

Nesse momento uma pessoa entra no salão e quando Stalin faz menção de se virar para ver quem estava entrando e levou uma bofetada

A pessoa que entrou ficou de frente para eles e quando ela deu de cara com Morgana a reconheceu na hora e ficou surpresa em ver sua Irma mais nova porem quando deu de cara com Arthur apresar de saber quem era sentiu o coração acelerar o que não a deixou muito confortável

Morgana que não sabia que tinha uma Irma mais velha não teve reação alguma já Arthur teve seu coração acelerado também e este também não gostou dessa situaçao

Essa pessoa era Morgause


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 9

\- O que vocês querem aqui? – Morgause pergunta a ninguém especificamente

Stalin que tinha observado a cena que se desenrolar com muito interesse respondeu com outra pergunta – você não é a senhora desse castelo, não é? – ela faz sinal e um dos guardas da um soco em Stalin

\- Isso é pra vocês aprenderem a não me responder com outra pergunta – explicou Morgause – vocês vão me responder o que querem aqui ou vou ter que mandar meus guardas darem uma surra em todos vocês

\- Viemos atrás do Alvarr – respondeu Gwaine – você sabe aonde podemos encontra-lo? – completou rindo

\- E porque eu deveria responder? – Morgause respondeu com outra pergunta se aproximando de Gwaine

\- Porque você esta tratando com o príncipe de Camelot – respondeu Arthur se intrometendo na conversa

\- Agora eu deveria ficar com medo? – Morgause perguntou sarcástica – guardas levem eles de volta para suas celas

\- Lancelot – Morgause chamou seu braço direito – vai lá embaixo e se faça de amigos deles a te os ajude de verdade se for preciso mas descubra tudo o que puder sobre eles e me reporte – Lancelot mesmo sem entender nada fez que sim com a cabeça e saiu dos aposentos de Morgause

Lancelot por ordem de sua senhora foi para onde ficava as celas – deixe comigo – disse ao guarda de plantão antes que o guarda pudesse retrucar ele completou – não tem problema mesmo que algum deles pratique a magia as celas tem um feitiço que não permite o uso desta – o guarda então se retirou

Todos estavam prestando atenção na conversa mas Stalin, Kara, Mordred e Merlin foram os que ficaram mais preocupados pois eram os únicos conscientes que podiam praticar a magia

\- Como vocês estão? – Lancelot perguntou – precisam de algo?

\- Sair daqui imediatamente – Arthur respondeu imediatamente

Lancelot ao se virar para falar com Arthur e viu Gwen e se encantou imediatamente por ela mas voltou sua atenção para Arthur e respondeu – isso infelizmente eu não posso fazer

\- Entao você não esta aqui para nos ajudar coisa nenhuma – Arthur continuou

\- Calma – Morgana o interrompe – o que você pode fazer por nós então?

-Trazer comida para vocês, por exemplo – respondeu Lancelot que não conseguia evitar procurar o olhar de Gwen – querem que eu traga – e todos menos Arthur balançaram a cabeça afirmativamente e dentro de poucos minutos chegava comida para todos

\- E aí Lancelot descobriu alguma coisa? – Morgause perguntou a um Lancelot distraído assim que este chegou a sala de reuniões

\- Ah desculpe – Lancelot responde voltando de seu desvaneio – não infelizmente não

\- Entao o que você ficou fazendo tanto tempo lá embaixo? – perguntou Morgause se aproximando dele com cara de poucos amigos

\- A única coisa que me falaram ou mehor que Arthur falou em alto e bom som por sinal foi que ele era o príncipe – respondeu Lancelot o que deixou Morgause frustrada – até ofereci comida para que eles se sentissem mais a vontade e acabasse falando algo mais não funcionou, pois eles comeram bastante, mas de boca fechada.

\- Que ódio – berrou Morgause – preciso saber o que eles querem com Alvarr?

\- Posso fazer mais uma tentativa... – falou Lancelot

\- Tenho uma ideia melhor – Morgause o interrompe – ajude-os a fugir e Lancelot a olhou com cara de assustado

\- desculpe acho que estou com algum problema porque juro que entendi você me mandou ajuda-los a fugir – Lancelot disse um tanto desnorteado

\- Não Lancelot você entendeu certinho – respondeu Morgause sorrindo – e digo mais você vai ajuda-los a atingir seus objetivos

\- E como vou saber para onde leva-los? – perguntou Lancelot cada vez mais intrigado

\- É simples – ela disse com um sorriso Nos lábios e deu as coordenadas que ela presumiu onde poderiam encontrar Alvarr e marque o percurso de sete em sete quilômetros para que eu possa segui-los de longe

Durante a noite seguindo as ordens de Morgause e também pela impressão que gwen lhe deixou Lancelot foi até as celas deu uma coronhada nos guardas para não ficar parecendo que era uma armadilha

\- Pessoal acorda – ele os chamou depois que todos acordaram meio sonolentos ele abriu as celas – vamos vou tira-los daqui, mas vocês tem que serem rápidos.

\- E porque você esta nos ajudando? – Kara perguntou nesse momento Lancelot troca olhares com Gwen o que não passa desapercebido por Stalin e resolveu intervir

\- Ao invés de ficarmos aqui fazendo perguntas que tal sairmos daqui o mais rápido possível – propôs Stalin e todos concordaram e saíram correndo

Ao saírem do castelo eles encontraram os cavalos deles a sua espera

\- Vamos atrás de alvarr? – Lancelot perguntou e Arthur confirmou com cabeça e saíram cavalgando por duas horas e Lancelot obedecendo às ordens e Morgause marcou uma arvore de sete em sete quilômetros e os levou atrás de alvarr como havia prometido

\- Espero sinceramente que você saiba para onde estamos indo – Kara comentou

\- eu sei sim – Lancelot respondeu de bom humor – estamos indo para Nemeth e se por algum motivo ele não estiver mais lá vamos ter que ir para Camelot

\- Ca Ca Camelot – Arthur falou gaguejando – voltar com as mãos abanando meu pai vai me matar

\- Calma Arthur - Stalin estava tentando tranquiliza-lo – isso por enquanto ainda é apenas uma possibilidade

\- Mas teria algum problema se aparecermos por lá? – perguntou Mordred que percebeu o nervosismo de Arthur

\- Além do fato de termos dois druidas no grupo – respondeu Arthur – tem o fato de que eu teria que fazer esse trabalho todo sozinho

\- Como é que é? – Mordred perguntou com uma cara de poucos amigos

\- Isso é era para ser uma jornada de coragem enfim era para eu estar fazendo tudo sozinho – respondeu Arthur – e não com um grupo cada vez maior de pessoas nessa missão – todos trocaram olhares completamente em silencio

Mordred, Kara e Lancelot trocam olhares então Mordred fala – se tudo se resolver antes de chegar em camelot seu pai não precisa saber d nossa existência – e os outros dois balançaram a cabeça concordando

Arthur olhou para os três sem entender nada mas declarou – obrigado

Entao todos seguiram o caminho calados e Morgause em seu encalço


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo10

O grupo andou a noite inteira porem quando já estava amanhecendo quando Stalin falou – gente eu sou o único aqui que precisa parar para comer?

Eu concordo Stalin – Morgana falou – é bom também para esticar as pernas um pouco – e todos pararam para comer

Todos os rapazes foram providenciar o que Stalin falou que precisava para fazer o café da manha Morgause observava tudo de longe e com uma certa curiosidade por ver até Arthur não se comportando como um príncipe idiota que ela achava que ele era

\- Quanto tempo mais vamos viajar? – perguntou Stalin enquanto preparava os alimentos

\- Se não tivermos nenhum imprevisto estaremos em Nemeth até o final do dia – respondeu Lancelot

Nesse momento eles ouvem um barulho vindo da mata e Lancelot começa a rezar para que esse barulho anão tenha nada haver com Morgause esta por sua vez também estava preocupada até mesmo porque estava vindo de varias direções

\- Que barulho estranho é esse? – perguntou Kara assustada

\- Não sei – respondeu Stalin – a menos que nosso príncipe aqui tenha um plano melhor acho que devemos nos separar em vários grupos cada um indo em uma direção – todos olharam para ele sem entender então ele continuou – temos mais chances de sobreviver afinal dois é melhor que nenhum

\- E como seria essa separação? – perguntou Lancelot

\- Já que você mencionou essa parte – Stalin resolveu dar uma maozoinha para o romance – Gwaine e Percival, Lancelot e Gwen, Merlin e Morgana, Arthur e Mordred e eu e Kara

\- E depois aonde seria nosso ponto de encontro? – perguntou Morgana

\- Que tal na fronteira com Nemeth – Gwaine sugeriu – e a dupla que chegar primeiro espera os outros por um dia?

Todos concordaram com essa parte do plano

\- Mas quem vai pra onde? – perguntou Lancelot

\- Cada dupla segue em uma direção – assim dizendo eles ouvem um barulho mais perto então Stalin puxa kara e saem correndo e todos fazem o mesmo

Enquanto isso morgause que também estava sem saber que barulho era aquele reparou que eles se dividiram em duplas que foram cada uma em uma direção diferente e ficou em duvida se seguia Morgana ou Arthur quando viu que Arthur junto com Mordred vinham em sua direção resolveu seguir ele mesmo

Stalin e Kara estavam seguindo seu caminho quando ela declarou – posso fazer uma pergunta? – ele fez que sim então ela continuou – fiquei sabendo que você se recusa a matar qualquer pessoa – ele balançou a cabeça afirmativamente novamente – tenho certeza que você sabe que eu não sei lutar- ele repete o movimento – então porque vir comigo e não com alguém que sabe se defender e te defender?

\- Justamente por isso – ele respondeu – porque somos os dois menos guerreiros do grupo eu tinha certeza que se a coisa ficar feia para o nosso lado você irá aceitará a solução que eu tenho para o problema

\- Que seria?... – Kara perguntou curiosa

\- Na hora você verá – Stalin respondeu com ares de misterio – mas acho bom fazermos o Maximo de silencio possível por enquanto por mais que isso me doa – Stalin fala rindo contagiando Kara e logo em seguida fazem silencio

Eles estavam cavalgando por alguns minutos alguns homens pulam na frente deles

\- Aonde vocês acham que vão casalzinho? – perguntou um dos bandidos como nenhum dos dois respondeu ele repetiu a pergunta agora um pouco mais alto

\- Vamos poupar seu tempo e o nosso fala logo o que você quer – Stalin falou com uma calma que não era compartilhada por Kara

\- Estou começando a gostar de você rapaz – o mesmo bandido respondeu – nós queremos ela já você pode ir embora seguir seu rumo

\- só isso que você quer? – Stalin perguntou com um sorriso no rosto e quando o bandido balançou a cabeça afirmativamente já tinha dado tempo dele invadir a mente do homem e descobrir o que ele queria saber – vai sonhando – e o rapaz de repente desaparece deixando todos os outros assustados – querem o mesmo destino deles? – quando todos responderam em uníssono que não – então vocês tem 30 segundos para saírem correndo e todos obedeceram depois que os bandidos saíram correndo ele se virou para Kara que estava realmente muito assustada – você não estava achando mesmo que ia deixar eles te levarem, não é?

\- Confesso que por um momento me passou pela cabeça – Kara respondeu honestamente – mas a pergunta que me passa agora pela cabeça é outra para o que você fez com ele?

Stalin começou a rir – tem certeza que quer saber? – e Kara balança a cabeça que sim – se você quer saber se eu o matei a resposta é não – Kara fez uma cara de quem estava entendendo cada vez menos – eu dei corda para ele para dar tempo de entrar dentro da mente dele e descobrir qual era o ultimo lugar em que ele gostaria de estar nesse momento e o enviei para lá

\- Correçao não estou com medo dele e sim de você – Kara respondeu chocada com o que ocorreu ali pois ela não sabia de ninguém que tinha esse poder todo

\- Eu acho melhor eu usar outro feitiço que conheço para irmos para o nosso destino final de uma vez ou prefere o risco de encarar outra aventura? – perguntou Stalin que estava se divertindo com a reação dela

\- Podemos ir do modo normal por enquanto? Enquanto digiro o que acabei de ver? – Kara lhe devolveu outra pergunta e ele fez que sim com a cabeça mas não deixou de ter um sorriso nos lábios de divertimento

Depois de algum tempo cavalgando em silencio Kara deu o braço a torcer – se vamos chegar ao nosso destino mais rápido você pode fazer o feitiço

\- Entao fecha os olhos e só abra quando eu deixar – Stalin fez o feitiço – agora você pode abrir

Quando Kara abriu os olhos momentos depois percebeu que estava em lugar completamente diferente – que feitiço você usou? Aonde estamos?

\- Bem depois de muito tempo de pratica eu simplesmente fechei os olhos mentalizei o local e puft aqui estamos – respondeu rindo – estamos na fronteira com Nemeth

\- Entao agora é só esperar que todos cheguem aqui em segurança? – Kara perguntou ainda um pouco chocada e Stalin balançou a cabeça afirmativamente

Enquanto Stalin e Kara conseguiram percorrer seu caminho que levava o ponto de encontro em segurança Gwaine e Percival...

\- Não estou ouvindo mais aquele barulho estranho – comentou Gwaine

\- Eu também não – comentou Percy – mas a questao que me preocupa além dessa é se alguém do grupo desconfia ou descobriu algo sobre nós

\- Bem se alguém desconfia de algo – Gwaine declarou – eu te garanto que eles tem problemas bem maiores do que nós dois

\- Do que vocês esta falando? – perguntou Percy curioso


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 11

\- O que você esta querendo dizer? – perguntou Percy – ou melhor de quem você esta falando?

\- Merlin e Morgana – respondeu Gwaine – e do Stalin

\- Como você sabe que são exatamente esses três? – respondeu Percy curioso

\- Como o Stalin sabe eu ainda não descobri – Gwaine respondeu – já Merlin e Morgana eu tenho quase certeza que nos pegaram aquele dia na floresta

\- Como você tem tanta certeza disso? – Percy perguntou

\- Porque eu os peguei bem perto da onde nós estávamos aquela noite – respondeu Gwaine o que deixou Percy num misto de choque e preocupação

A conversa deles foi interrompida por um barulho vindo de trás de uma arvore que estava bem perto deles

\- Quem esta aí? – perguntou Gwaine

\- Não me machuquem por favor – disse uma moça muito machucada que saiu de trás da arvore

\- Quem é você? – perguntou Gwaine se aproximando cautelosamente da moça

\- eu me chamo Freya – a moça disse assustada

\- O que você faz em um lugar tão deserto e perigoso? – perguntou Percy

-É uma longa historia – respondeu freya

\- Voce tem um cavalo – perguntou Gwaine

\- Sim – respondeu Freya tremula – consegui roubar de um ladrão

\- ótimo – respondeu Gwaine – você é das minhas se junte a nós e nos conte toda a sua historia

Entao Freya se juntou a dupla e durante o percurso contou a dupla toda a sua historia

Mordred estava cavalgando com Arthur em direção ao barulho porem este parou de repente – eu devo ficar agradecido ou preocupado com o fato do barulho ter cessado

\- Ainda não sei – respondeu Arthur visivelmente preocupado quando de repente eles ouvem outro barulho de alguém seguindo-os e ele levanta a Mao direita em sinal para Mordred ficar quieto

Quando de repente uma sombra sai de trás de uma arvore era Morgause

\- Olá príncipe – Morgause cumprimentou Arthur sorrindo querendo parecer sarcástica mas Mordred que estava observando percebeu que não era bem assim

\- Olá Morgause – Arthur retribuiu o cumprimento sem perceber nada

\- Sem querer interromper a conversa de vocês mas a senhora sabe que barulho é esse? – perguntou Mordred um tanto exitante

Morgause que não estava lembrando da presença de Mordred ali se assustou mas respondeu – ainda não sei mas vou descobrir

\- O que você esta fazendo aqui? – perguntou Arthur – alias você esta nos seguindo porque?

\- Porque também estou atrás de Alvarr também – respondeu Morgause mentindo sobre o real motivo para esse ato – alias porque estou te respondendo

\- Ao invés de ficarem conversando porque não seguimos nosso caminho Mordred – Arthur falou com Mordred e este o seguiu prontamente

\- Voce gostando ou não eu vou com voces – Morgause declarou mas prontamente se arrependeu mas já era tarde demais

\- Entao anda logo – respondeu Arthur fingindo irritação

Entao os três retomaram o caminho em um silencio pesado

Depois de alguns minutos de cavalgada em absoluto silencio eles pararam após ouvir um barulho estranho

\- o que foi isso? – perguntou Mordred

-Só tem duas opções ou são bandidos feiticeiros ou é um bicho enorme – explica Morgause

Arthur que não estava prestando atenção na conversa dos dois foi atrás do barulho

Quando os dois percebem que Arthur sumiu e vão atrás dele

Após procurarem por alguns minutos se deparam com bandidos rendendo Arthur

\- O que vamos fazer? – perguntou Mordred aos sussurros

\- Estou... – Morgause foi interrompida por um dos bandidos que a pegou por trás a amordaçando e o mesmo foi feito com Mordred eles não tiveram nem tempo para reagir

Gwen estava cavalgando em silencio com Lancelot a algum tempo em um silencio incomodo já que trocavam olhares furtivos e nenhum deles tinha coragem e falar nada

\- Gwen... – quando Lancelot tomou coragem de falar algo ouviram um barulho vindo da mata

Porém quando eles chegaram mais perto já não tinha mais nada no lugar

Gwen segundo as recomendações de Stalin o chamou telepaticamente – Stalin algo aconteceu no caminho que nós pegamos mas quando chegamos perto já não havia nada e vserá que alguém já chegou no lugar combinado?

\- Eu e Kara já chegamos – respondeu Stalin – melhor aonde voces estão agora?


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 12

\- Porque? – Gwen perguntou sem entender

\- Vou até aí para ajudar voces – respondeu Stalin

\- Não precisa – respondeu Gwen – se a situação piorar prometo que te chamo de novo

\- Gwen... – Lancelot a chamando de volta aos acontecimentos – vamos

\- Vamos sim – Gwen respondeu sorrindo e lhe enviando um belo sorriso

Merlin e Morgana estavam perdidos

\- Voce tem alguma noção da onde estamos – Morgana perguntou evitando olhar diretamente para ele

\- Se o que você esta querendo que eu diga é que estamos perdidos sim nós estamos perdidos – Merlin respondeu com aquele sorriso que fazia Morgana se derreter

Inevitavelmente Morgana olhou para ele e começou a rir também para disfarçar o que se passava dentro dela

\- Entao o que fazemos agora? – perguntou Merlin também desconfortável

\- Sinceramente não sei – respondeu Morgana – como já é de noite acho melhor dormimos

Entao Merlin desce do cavalo começa a se afastar

\- Aonde você esta indo? – Morgana o chama

\- Procurar gravetos para fazer uma fogueira... – respondeu Merlin

\- Correçao nós vamos – Morgana o interrompeu e Merlin fez uma cara que não estava entendendo nada – nenhum de nós sabe aonde está, então é melhor não ficarmos sozinhos, não? – se apressou em se explicar

\- Entao vamos – disse Merlin meio sem jeito

Os dois procuraram por quase uma hora por gravetos para acender uma fogueira e sempre evitando se olharem porem a quantidade de gravetos achados não foi grande

\- Vamos fazer logo essa fogueira antes que o frio aumente – declarou Morgana que estava começando a sentir muito frio

Merlin a olha com espanto – milady sabe fazer fogueiras?

\- porque o espanto – Morgana falou fingindo indignação e Merlin ficou vermelho de vergonha o que ela achou fofo mesmo sem querer admitir – brincadeira acampava muito com meu pai quando pequena e aprendi varias coisas ditas masculinas

Entao os dois acenderam a fogueira sem grandes dificuldades

Entao eles se deitaram para dormir mas como a quantidade de gravetos não era muita a chama do fogo com o tempo foi diminuindo gradativamente e eles foram se aproximando com a mesma velocidade já que o frio da noite não dava trégua

No meio da noite Morgana acorda depois de um pesadelo muito confuso do qual ela só se lembra de borrões quando percebe que Merlin estava em seu lado lhe fazendo carinho para acalma-la

\- O que você esta fazendo? – perguntou confusa

\- Estava tentando acalma-la, você estava tendo um pesadelo – respondeu Merlin meio confuso

Morgana ficou confusa com essa declaração sentiu um misto de medo e alegria alegria por saber que ele se preocupava com ela e medo porque sabia que não poderia haver futuro para eles mas não estava conseguindo impedir que o que sentia por ele crescesse cada dia mais mais declarou na forma mais neutra possível – obrigada mas é melhor voltarmos a dormir – e se deitou e se virou para o outro lado

Merlin a obedeceu e também se deitou para dormir sem entender o que acabou de acontecer e menos ainda o que estava se passando dentro dele

Quando eles estavam quase pegando no sono o fogo se extinguiu por completo eles tentaram ignorar isso mas passado algum tempo o frio estava insuportável

\- Não vai ter jeito vamos ter que nos aproximar se não vamos congelar – declarou Morgana

Ele a obedeceu e se aproximou dela mas não suficiente para toca-la Mas o sufiente para se aquecerem um pouco

Mas essa proximidade os estavam afetando pois nenhum dos dois conseguiram mais pregar os olhos por um grande periodo da noite

Um pouco antes do amanhecer os dois um ouço depois de terem pegado no sono os dois estavam dormindo de conchinha

Quando Morgana abre os olhos e se depara abraçada com Merlin ela fica olhando para ele apreciando todos os detalhes de seu rosto principalmente seus lábios quando lhe deu uma vontade irresistível de beijá-lo passou os dedos suavemente por seus lábios e se aproximou pra lhe roubar um beijo suave MaS quando seus lábios se tocaram seu sangue esquentou de um jeito que ela nunca tinha experimentado até então quando então Merlin abriu os lábios e aprofundou o beijo o transformando em um beijo ardente e a puxou para mas perto de si

Morgana caindo em si com o que estava acontecendo se afastou dele – isso não pode acontecer entre nós dois – disse não tendo coragem de encará-lo e se afastou ainda mais

-Porque? – Merlin perguntou ainda confuso – esta claro que existe algo acontecendo aqui

\- O rei nunca irá permitir que isso tivesse futuro – Morgana explicou eu sou sua ala e você é apenas o assistente do médico

\- Isso não é justo – Merlin protestou – ele não é dono de ninguém

\- Não não é – concordou Morgana triste – mas é a realidade dos fatos. Agora ande temos ainda um longo caminho pela frente

Merlin obedientemente recolheu as coisas deles subiram em seus respectivos cavalos e seguiram em frente

Eles já estavam cavalgando a algum tempo quando Morgana ouve Stalin a chamando telepaticamente

\- como vão as coisas? Esta tudo bem? – Stalin perguntou em um tom preocupado

\- Sim – Mrgana responde rispidamente – porque?

\- Que bom- respondeu Stalin aliviado - mas aconteceu alguma coisa que eu sei

\- Nada que seja da sua conta – respondeu Morgana irritada – mas o que esta acontecendo não vai dizer que não esta acontecendo nada porque senão você não estava me chamando a essa hora e com essa urgência

\- Quando souber exatamente o que esta acontecendo eu falo – respondeu Stalin e cortou a conexão telepática entre eles


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 13

\- Stalin - Morgana o chama sem obter resposta – Stalin

Quando foi interrompida – Morgana esta tudo bem? – Merlin perguntou

Ela já ia responder rispidamente quando se virou e viu que Merlin estava realmente preocupado – sim esta – respondeu sem muita convicção

Merlin não acreditou mas decidiu não insistir

\- Stalin! – berra Gwen na cabeça de Stalin – fomos capturados

Stalin que estava cochilando levantou de um salto devido ao susto

\- O que foi? – perguntou Kara que também levou susto com ele

\- Me chamaram - respondeu Stalin

\- Porque? – perguntou Kara – o que aconteceu?

\- Pelo que eu entendi parece que sequestraram Lancelot e Gwen – respondeu Stalin visivelmente apreensivo com a notícia

\- E você pretende ir até do mesmo jeito que chegamos aqui ? – perguntou Kara – se a resposta for sim como sei que é vou com você

\- Tem certeza disso? – perguntou Stalin – é perigoso

Kara olha para ele com uma cara que ele entendeu que ela iria de qualquer maneira

\- Tudo bem mas não garanto sua segurança – respondeu Stalin

Quando já estava tudo pronto para irem chega Gwaine e Percival trazendo com ele Freya

\- A geografia do lugar não é o meu forte mais voces não chegram rápido demais? - Perguntou Stalin que havia levado um susto com eles

-É verdade – respondeu Gwaine – mas é segredo e vocês não chegaram rápido demais também? – Gwaine perguntou mudando o rumo da conversa

\- Voce vai descobrir o como agora – respondeu kara e olhou para Stalin

-É verdade – confirmou Stalin – precisamos resgatar alguns deles – só então viu freya – como sou mau educado me chamo Stalin e esta é Kara – Stalin a cumprimentou apertando sua Mao e com um largo sorriso

\- Entao nós vamos – Gwaine anunciou e olhou para Percy que fez que sim com a cabeça

\- Espero que você esteja me incluindo – Freya se intrometeu na conversa – porque se ele vai resgatar alguém ele vai precisar de ajuda

\- Entao como todos vão espero que estejam prontos? – perguntou Stalin em tom bem incisivo

\- sim – responderam todos em uníssono então ele reuniu todos perto dele e teletransportou todos para perto de onde gwen tinha falado que eles estavam

\- não estou vendo ninguém – gwaine declarou depois de olhar tudo em volta

\- claro que não se tivesse parado no meio da confusão poderíamos estar todos mortos agora – agora podemos estudar o ambiente e ver a melhor maneira de atacar – respondeu Stalin apertando a bochecha de gwaine

\- então agora se ninguém tem mais nenhuma pergunta podemos ir investigar – perguntou Stalin

\- vamos nos separar de novo?- perguntou kara

\- Não acho que seja uma boa ideia – respondeu Stalin – já que todos estão sendo sequestrados é melhor ficarmos todos juntos

Entao por onde começamos, chefe? – perguntou Percy

\- Espere um momento – disse Stalin- vou entrar em contato com a Gwen para saber para onde ir

\- Mas como você vai entrar em contato com ela aqui? – perguntou Gwaine – quando viu que a fisionomia de Stalin muda como se ele estivesse mas não estivesse ali

\- Gwen me fala tudo sua localização exata quem esta aí mas qualquer coisa que achar pertinente – Stalin a interroga

\- Eu, Lancelot e agora pouco trouxeram Arthur, Morgause e Mordred e estamos numa clareira o acampamento é consideravelmente grande e alguns deles tem magia mas nem todos e o principal é que o líder é o tal do Alvarr – respondeu Gwen

\- Tudo bem – respondeu Stalin – não demonstre medo nem coragem desmedida aja naturalmente que estamos indo

\- Estamos? – perguntou Gwen curiosa mas não obteve resposta

Stalin então passou as informações que Gwen lhe passou para os outros

\- Agora é só traçar um plano de ação – brincou Gwaine – o que você planejou chefe

\- Sinceramente não sei – respondeu Stalin coçando a cabeça – não estou acostumado a lidar com esse tipo de situação

\- Que tal um de nós servir de isca para eles – sugeriu Percy

\- Não querendo morrer pelo que vou dizer mais acho que a Morgana seria uma isca mais chamativa do que qualquer um de nós – comentou Gwaine

\- Também acho – concordou Stalin então de repente brota em suas frentes Morgana e Merlin

\- Como foi que você fez isso? – perguntou Freya mais chocada do que todos os outros

\- É simples – respondeu Stalin – como nosso amigo aqui – e aponta para Percy – conhece toda a região antes de sugerir as separações por duplas admito fucei um pouquinho em sua mente para conhecer todos os caminhos que todos tomaríamos e agora seguindo a direção que eles tomaram fui visualizando –o até chegar neles e aí estão eles

\- Mas você não recitou nenhum feitiço para trazê los – insistiu Freya

\- Se acostume ele nunca recita feitiços –respondeu Kara

\- Agora pode contar porque nos trouxe para cá... – ordenou Morgana

\- E aonde esta os outros? – perguntou Merlin completando a pergunta de Morgana - e quem é você? – perguntou se dirigindo a Freya

Entao Stalin e todo o grupo contaram tudo o que estava acontecendo apresentaram Freya e Percy contou seu plano a todos


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 14

Morgana estava em companhia de Kara seguindo na frente do pelotão torcendo para que o plano de Percy desse certo

Quando surge alguns homens encapuzados e as cerca – veja se não é lady Morgana pelo visto já arrumou outra serva – um deles fala e faz sinal para que os outros vão captura-las as duas fingem que estao tentando reagir aos bandidos e os outros integrantes do grupo que estavam afastados esperando os bandidos aparecerem entram na briga e também fingem que tentam salvá-las mas na verdade eles queriam era ser capturados para poderem chegar em seus amigos

\- Chefe trouxe mais convidados para você – o mesmo bandido que falou com eles anteriormente chamou a tenção do chefe

\- Otimo – respondeu um homem que e virou para eles e se aproximou – presumo que você seja a Lady Morgana – e passa um dedo em seu rosto

\- Se alguma coisa acontecer com ela acho melhor você voltar muito rápido para sua terrra seu tempo e não voltar mais porque se não te mato – Merlin falou para Stalin telepaticamente

\- E você não esta apaixonado por ela imagina se você vier um dia a estar, hein – Stalin não resiste a piada – mas eu não sou o mentor principal do plano cavaleiro apaixonado sim este é o Percy começa por matar a ele não a mim...

Eles são interrompidos pelos capangas de Alvarr que levam os homens para junto dos outros que já haviam sido capturados e o mesmo ocorre com elas

Eles os deixam mofando por várias horas antes de o levarem amarrados e amodarçados de volta a presença de Alvarr

-Olá – Alvarr os cumprimenta de forma sarcástica – alguns de voces eu já conheço esse aqui é o príncipe Arthur e lhe dá uma porrada na cara, você é a alta sacerdotisa Morgause que um dia eu achei que podia ser minha aliada – e a encarou olhando bem dentro de seus olhos – e você é a famosa lady Moragana – repetiu o gesto de passar o dedo no rosto dela só que dessa vez aproximou o rosto do dela ela tentou se esquivar dele em vão o que fez Merlin olhar com certa raiva para Stalin que o encarou de volta

Stalin fez um barulho como se quisesse falar Alvarr entende e manda um guarda até ele que tirou a mordaça de Stalin – eu me chamo Stalin – e fez todas as outras apresentações – mas alguma pergunta? – completou de forma tão sarcástica quanto alvarr ao falar com eles

\- Olha se o rapaz aqui é atrevido – Alvarr comentou ainda no mesmo tom

\- E se eu falasse que eu fico com todas elas e todos voces estão liberados para irem embora – Alvarr disse se aproximando delas – afinal tenho muitos rapazes aqui quando nesse momento todos eles começam a cochichar como se já estivessem escolhendo por uma delas o que deixou elas assustadas até mesmo Morgause e eles furiosos

\- Voce quer todas elas para seus homens certo? – Stalin começa – então tenho uma proposta para você que tal cada homem seu lute por uma delas com um de nós até a morte se voces vencerem não vamos fazer nada mas se vencermos você libera os dois tanto ela quanto quem ganhar

\- Estou gostando da sua proposta – Alvarr declarou – Mas tem um problema são cinco mulheres para sete homens

\- Voce escolhe quem são os dois que ficarão de fora e quem luta com quem por quem – Stalin declarou sob olhares ameaçadores das pessoas que não estavam sabendo do plano

Alvarr então se reúne com seu bando para conversar enquanto isso Stalin já começando a por o plano em andamento palnta as informações desejadas na mente deles

Depois de cinco minutos de espera após ter implantado todas as informações desejadas – e aí o que voces decidiram?

Voce e esse grandalhão ficam de fora Alvarr começou Gwaine luta pela Kara, Mordred pela Freya, Lancelot pela Gwen, Arthur pela Morgausee Merlin pela Morgana mas voces não vão saber com quem do meu bando voces irão lutar e a luta é até a morte

\- Tudo bem – Stalin respondeu sorrindo internamente ao se certificar que seu plano estava dando certo

\- As lutas começam daqui a meia hora – Alvarr declarou se afastando um pouco para conversar com um dos seus homens

O pessoal que não estava na orquestração do plano ficaram o encarando como se quisessem matar ele

Quando deu a meia hora falada por Alvarr seus homens levaram todos para uma clareira

Esta na hora de começar a diversão Alvarr declarou rindo com se já tivesse certeza do resultado

Entao começa isso logo Stalin respondeu e como resposta teve a cara feia de vários deles

O primeiro de voces que vai lutar será Gwaine contra esse rapaz aqui – e aponta para um dos seus guardas então Gwaine se apresenta no "ringue"

\- Quais são as regras? Vamos ter direito a alguma arma? – perguntou Gwaine enquanto estudava o seu oponente e falava copm Stalin – espero que você saiba o que esta fazendo?

\- É simples – respondeu Alvarr – voces lutam ate a morte e lhe joga uma espada para ele – o uso da magia esta liberado já que nenhum de voces tem mesmo – e tomou o rumo do seu lugar e antes de sentar para apreciar a luta – os meus homens todos tem magia. Que a luta comece

Gwaine por um momento olhou para Stalin que não mexeu um músculo como resposta então começou a luta com o rapaz

Por alguns minutos Gwaine e seu adversario brandiram espadas até que Stalin se sentiu entediado com aquela briga e decidiu se entrometer e falou para Gwaine faz com ele tropece nos próprios pés

Gwaine seguindo o conselho de Stalin Gwaine ficava se movimentando de um lado para o outro e sem muito esforço conseguiu com que seu adversário tropeçasse em seus próprios pés já que não era um cavaleiro muito bom. Entao ele pode enfiar a espada nele na regiao do abdômen duas vez o matando

Gwaine se abaixou para certificar da morte do rapaz e olha paar Stalin que faz um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça então Gwaine vai até kara lhe dá a Mao e vão embora correndo até o pessoal não poder mais vê-los

\- E agora será que tudo vai dar certo? – Gwaine perguntou preocupado

\- Vai sim temos que acreditar – Kara lhe respondeu no momento em que Stalin os teletransporta para perto de Camelot

\- E agora? Quem vai lutar agora? – perguntou Stalin não dando brecha para Alvarr raciocinar

Alvarr vai de encontro a um homem alto e corpulento nos mesmos moldes de Percival – ele vai lutar com Lancelot

\- Entao vamos acabar logo com isso – disse Lancelot se aproximando e pegando uma espada de um dos homens de Alvarr que estava desavisado o que fez todo o seu grupo rir

Lancelot não teve grandes esforços para vencer seu adversário e em questões de minutos ele o jogou no chão e enfiou a espada em seu coração então pegou a Mao de Gwen e começaram a correr desembestadamente assim com Gwaine e Kara

\- E agora quem luta com quem? – perguntou Stalin antes que Alvarr pudesse sucumbir a sua raiva que só fazia aumentar

Um rapaz que parecia saber lutar se apresentou para luta e Alvarr chamou – Mordred – e este se apresentou para luta

Quando esta começou Stalin falou em sua mente – faça ele ter câimbras nos pés consequentemente ele vai ficar mais lento e aí você acabar com esse suplicio

\- boa ideia – Mordred respondeu sei fazer sim agora deixa eu me concentrar aqui e Mordred então volta para a luta e faz o que Stalin sugeriu e nem precisou enfiar a espada no rapaz porque este caiu devido a câimbra e bateu a cabeça numa pedra e acabou morrendo

Entao ele olhou pra Freya e fez como todos os outros e sumiram dali rapidamente

Morgause nesse momento percebeu que só restava ela e sua irmã juntamente com Arthur e Merlin

\- Vamos acabar logo com isso – Arthur se adiantou para a arena


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 15

Alvarr que estava muito frioso pois estava ficando sem homens respondeu – se eu falasse que o acordo esta quebrado e elas ficam aqui

\- Eu responderia que são quatro homens contra dois – respondeu Arthur – e acho que voce tem mais chance de sobreviver cumprindo o acordo

\- Voce esta esquecendo um detalhe príncipe – Alvarr respondeu raivoso – somos dois com magia contra quatro em magia mas vou cumprir o acordo

\- Entao cadê o meu desafiante? – Arthur perguntou já brincando com a espada

Alvarr fez um gesto então o único soldado dele surgiu também armado porem quando a luta começou e o homem viu que Arthur era um excelente esgrimista então resolveu usar magia para vencer a luta

Com o que ele não contava era que três dos quatro homens que restavam e mais as duas mulheres tinham magia

Arthur começou a lutar contra o homem que também era um ótimo esgrimista Stalin trocou olhares com Merlin para se certificarem que Arthur não perdesse a luta e acabasse morto

\- Morgause voce colnhece algum feitiço que possa ajudar o Arthur discretamente sem que nenhum dos dois perceba – Stalin pergunta telepaticamente

Antes que Morgause tivesse a oportunidade de responder Arthur enfiou a espada no estomago do seu adversário

Antes que alguém pudesse dizer alguma coisa Alvarr puxa Morgana e a faz de refém o que surpreende a todos

Stalin que sabia fazer magia sem ficar com os olhos cor de ouro jogou Alvarr longe e Merlin sem pensar puxou Morgana e saiu correndo dali

Arthur como não viu ninguém fazer magia da maneira que ele estava acostumado não soube de onde a magia estava vindo

Entao ele e Morgause foram andando ao encontro dos outros aproveitando que Alvarr ainda estava desmaiado

\- E o objeto que viemos buscar vamos desistir? – perguntou Percy

\- Não- não posso voltar para Camelot sem esse objeto – declarou Arthur

\- E quem disse que vamos deixar algo para trás? – perguntou Stalin com um sorriso nos lábios

Todos o encararam mas só foi Morgana que se pronunciou – o que voce tem em mente?

\- Eu já provei que podem confiar em mim, não? – Stalin perguntou fazendo cara de criança chorosa e todos mesmo a contra gosto começaram a rir e alguns os que sabiam do que ele estava falando concordaram com ele – então confiem em mim

\- Até mesmo porque não temos outra opção ou temos? – perguntou Morgause que era uma das mais confusas com o que tinha acontecido naquele dia

Ignorando a pergunta Stalin declarou – a primeira coisa a se fazer é verificar se Alvarr esta ou não vivo depois disso eu falo qual será o próximo passo

então eles foram até onde eles foram até aonde eles viram que alvarr tinha desmaiado e o encontraram ainda lá – vou até lá ver como ele esta

\- porque você – perguntou Arthur já querendo passar a frente da situação

\- Porque a menos que eu esteja muito enganado eu sou único medico por aqui – Stalin respondeu – mas se você faz muita questão pode ir no meu lugar

Como ninguém respondeu nada ele foi ao encontro de Alvarr e consstatou que o feiticeiro estava apenas desmaiado mas quando fez menção de se levantar ele viu uma espada sendo enfiada no estomago de Alvarr e acompanhando a cabo da espada ele vê Arthur a segurando

\- Pronto agora podemos procurar o objeto pelo qual viemos até aqui – disse Arthur se afastando dali

Enquanto eles estavam lá os outros foram até os pertences do grupo que estava todo morto Já estavam lá procurando por umas meia hora quando Morgana grita – achei um

\- Graças a Deus – Arthur grita aliviado e vai pegar o pedaço com Morgana

Entao eles voltam para tentar achar o outro pedaço

\- Achei o outro – dessa vez quem gritou foi Merlin Arthur que estava de posse já do pedaço que Morgana correu até Merlin para pegar o outro

\- Agora sim a missão esta completa – Arthur gritou de alegria

Todos se entreolharam sem dizer nada

Se ninguém vai falar falo eu – Stalin quebrou o silencio – e os druidas?

Mordred olhou para Stalin com um olhar fulminante e este fingiu não ver

\- Eu vou ajuda-los Arthur respondeu – mesmo ainda nao sabendo como – completou honestamente

\- eu duvido que você cumpra essa promessa – Morgause o desafiou – porque independente do que você prometeu para eles você iria ter que enfrentar seu papai

Todos voltaram a encarar Arthur e insiste – eu vou dar um jeito

\- Vou estar por perto para ver isso acontecer – Morgause comentou

\- Somos dois Morgause – concordou Stalin

\- Não somos três – corrigiu Morgana

\- Porque voces não acreditam em mim? – Arthur perguntou se sentindo indignado

\- Porque será que achamos isso? – perguntou Morgana fingindo estar tão indignada quanto ele

\- Eu não sei – ele respondeu sinceramente e todos começaram a rir


	17. Chapter 17

Capitulo 16

Arthur partiu na frente de todos de volta pra Camelot já que sua missão tinha que ser cumprida sozinho

\- Vou garantir que ele cumpra a promessa – Morgana garantiu para Mordred e Freya

\- Com certeza ele vai cumprir – garantiu Morgause

\- Não querer interromper mas já interrompendo precisamos ir, crianças – Stalin os interrompeu

Stalin , Merlin, Morgana e Gwen tomaram o rumo de Camelot

Morgause assim que eles saíram da vista perguntou a Mordred e Freya – voces querem uma escolta?

\- Para onde cada um vai? – perguntou Lancelot interrompendo a feiticeira

\- Eu vou voltar para minha fazenda- respondeu Percival

\- Posso passar um tempo lá com você? – perguntou Gwaine

\- Claro – respondeu Percy sorridente

\- Eu vou tentar encontrar meu povo – Mordred respondeu

\- Já o meu esta todo morto – Freya contou –enfim não tenho para onde ir

\- Você é druida não é? – perguntou Morgause

\- Sim – respondeu freya

\- Você pode perfeitamente ir comigo – Mordred declara – eles vão te aceitar tenho certeza

\- Obrigada – Freya agradeceu – mas não tenho certeza que vai ser uma boa ideia

\- Eu vou com voces – Morgause – e me certificar que voces vão ficar bem

\- Obrigado – Mordred agradece – mas não precisa

\- E você Lancelot vai para onde? – Gwaine perguntou a um Lancelot que até então estava calado

\- Não tenho destino certo – Lancelot contou sem expressar emoção nenhuma

Então cada um tomou seu rumo

Arthur já estava chegando a Camelot depois de dois dias quando encontrou com Leon vindo em sua direção

\- Sua majestade me mandou ir atrás de você – Leon se explicou – como você demorou para voltar ele começou a ficar preocupado

\- Tudo bem – Arthur disse – estou aqui vamos embora

Então os dois amigos foram juntos em direção a camelot

Morgana sentiu seu cavalo caindo e quando olhou viu uma cobra se afastando então falou – meu cavalo acabou de ser picado por uma cobra

Então quando os três olharam o cavalo já estava agonizando

\- Quem vai sacrificar o bichinho? – Stalin pergunta depois de examinar o animal

\- Você é o medico aqui – Gwen respondeu

\- Nunca fiz isso antes – ele rebate – nunca sacrifiquei um cavalo antes

\- Sempre tem a primeira vez – Morgana insiste

Então vencido Stalin faz um feitiço e matou o cavalo

\- Agora a questão mais importante – Stalin devolve a provocação

\- Qual é? - Gwen perguntou inocentemente

\- Quem vai dar uma carona para ela – Stalin respondeu em tom de provocação

\- - Ah ta – Gwen respondeu entendendo enfim a piada

\- Engraçadinhos vocês dois – Morgana os interrompeu – é lógico que vou com a Gwen

Merlin permaneceu em silencio a conversa toda

\- Vamos logo – Morgana voltou a falar já subindo no cavalo de Gwen e mandando um olhar de repreensão para Stalin que fingiu não notar

-Você que manda patroa – Stalin respondeu ainda rindo e todos voltaram a cavalgar

Eles cavalgaram por horas ao som da natureza e das musicas desafinadas de Stalin

\- Será que você poderia por obsequio calar essa boca – Morgana disse finalmente e Stalin começou a rir


	18. Chapter 18

Capitulo 17

\- Sua feia – Stalin brincou fazendo beiçinho - eu canto tão bem

\- Não querendo interromper a conversa de voces mas já esta anoitecendo – Merlin declara – vamos ter que acampar

Então os quatro desmontam dos seus cavalos e Merlin juntamente com Merlin tomam a direção das arvores para pegarem gravetos

\- Crianças voces não estão cansados presumo – Stalin os interrompe

\- E o que o senhor sugere? – pergunta Merlin sinceramente interessado

\- Eu vou buscar os gravetos – Stalin sugere dividindo um olhar cúmplice com Gwen

Como ninguém respondeu ele tomou a direção da floresta e sem que ninguém percebesse Gwen o acompanhou

\- Você é muito cara de pau sabia? – Gwen comenta rindo mas antes que Stalin tivesse a chance de responder ela completa – não sei procurar por gravetos

\- Quanto a primeira pergunta é um talento nato – e ambos caíram na gargalhada – e quanto a segunda parte – ninguém vai sair caçando gravetos – e faz um feitiço que faz com que um bom numero de gravetos se reunissem perto deles – e agora vamos ficar aqui uns quinze minutos aqui sentados conversando

\- Você realmente acha que seu plano vai dar certo? – ela pergunta o achando cada vez mais louco

\- Espero que sim – ele respondeu ajeitando um lugar para ambos sentarem

Não demorou um minuto para tanto Merlin quanto Morgana perceberem que foram deixados sozinhos

\- É só impressão minha ou os dois nos deixaram sozinhos de propósito – Morgana declara mais em tom de comentário do que de pergunta já se afastando dele

Merlin percebe que ela se afastou de propósito mas finge não perceber e responde – e eles teriam razão para isso? – pergunta provocando

\- Não realmente não – Morgana responde irritada

Merlin percebe a mudança de tom de voz e gosta e resolve se aproximou sutilmente dela e quando ela percebeu ele estava muito muito perto dela e quando ela tentou se afastar ele se a puxou pela Mao e antes que ela pudesse reagir ele a beijou apaixonadamente e eela retribui ao beijo com a mesma intensidade

E eles ficaram, se beijando por algum tempo

-Eu acho que já deu tempo deles namorarem um pouco – Stalin declarou depois de quinze minutos conversando com Gwen se levantando e dando a Mao para Gwen a ajudando a se levantar

\- Você acha que eles estao aproveitando esse tempo? – Gwen pergunta aceitando a Mao dele para se levantar

\- Espero sinceramente que sim – respondeu Stali porque ficar aqui é muito desconfortável

\- Realmente – respondeu Gwen que se divertia horrores com ele

Então eles tomaram a direção do acampamento e quando chegaram eles ainda estavam se beijando

\- Interrompemos?^- ele perguntou sussurrando e rindo

\- Não tenho coragem – respondeu Gwen no mesmo tom

Porem os dois percebem a presença deles e param de se beijar e os encaram com cara de assustado

Morgana tenta dizer alguma coisa mas não consegue pronunciar palavra alguma

\- Não precisa dizer nada – Gwen declarou – não vi nada

\- E eu então – Stalin completou – sofro de problema de visão principalmente a noite

Os quatro desataram a rir com essa ultima declaração

Os quatro então arrumaram tudo para dormir e de manha bem cedinho eles se levantaram para seguir o caminho de volta para Camelot

Stalin foi contando piada e cantando por todo o percurso que durou o dia inteiro e que só pararam para comer rapidamente

Quando eles chegaram nos portões de Camelot Stalin declara – se eu morrer não me queimem

\- Que horror – Gwen comenta rindo

\- Larga de ser frouxo – Morgana também estava rindo

Quando nesse momento eles são abordados pelos guardas do castelo liderados por Leon

\- Lady Morgana o rei Uther estava muito preocupado com o seu sumiço – Leon declara enquanto ia ao encontro deles

\- Já estou de volta – Morgana responde não muito feliz em saber que Uther estava ciente do seu sumiço

\- O que falo para ele? – Leon perguntou sem saber o que fazer

\- Avise que eu cheguei e que depois de descansar um pouco vou ter com ele – ela responde depois de pensar um pouco

Então Morgana foi para seu quarto e quando bateu a porta foi que percebeu a presença de gwen pois a porta bateu na sua cara

\- ai – gwen gemeu esfregando o nariz

\- desculpa – Morgana se desculpa – não te vi ai

\- tudo bem – gwen respondeu – só não entendi o porque da irritação

-sera porque voltei para a minha prisão de luxo – ela responde

\- ainda bem – gwen provocou – pensei que tivesse algo a ver com Merlin – e se escondeu atrás da cama

\- engraçada você – Morgana responde fazendo uma careta e lhe joga um travesseiro

\- veja o lado bom você pode ver ele sempre junto com gaius – gwen Le devolveu o travesseiro – ser de longe não tem problema, não é


	19. Chapter 19

Capitulo 18

\- esta tudo bem com você? - Stalin pergunta rindo de Merlin

\- esta sim – Merlin – até mesmo porque não teria motivo para não estar

\- Se você esta dizendo – Stalin respondeu – quem sou eu para falar ao contrario

\- Do que vocês dois estão falando? – perguntou Gaius que estava observando a conversa dos dois com atenção

\- Segundo ele não estamos falando de nada – Stalin respondeu

Quando eles são interrompidos por Gwen – vim comunicar sobre a grande festa que o rei vai oferecer

\- Que bom mas porque vai ter festa? – perguntou Merlin

\- deve ser pelo grande feito do nosso valente príncipe – Stalin responde em tom irônico

\- É sim - respondeu Gwen

\- Posso ir? – Merlin perguntou

\- Claro – Gaius respondeu – você vai como meu assistente

\- Oba – ele comemora

Então todos passam o dia se preparando para o grande baile que ocorreria mais tarde

Na hora do baile todos incluindo Arthur se encontram do lado de fora do grande salão

\- Você na vai tirar esse seu "modelito" de sacerdote? – pergunta Morgana a Stalin que estava cm a mesma roupa de sempre

\- Não posso – ele respondeu – você já viu algum, sacerdote sem o seu "modelito"?

\- Mas você não é um sacerdote – Merlin provoca

\- Se você falar um pouquinho mais alto o castelo inteiro vai ouvir – Stalin responde entre os dentes

Uther então chega por trás deles – oi vamos entrar? – ele pergunta se direcionando a Arthur e Morgana

\- Sim – respondeu Arthur dando o braço a Morgana e entrando logo atrás de Uther

Merlin então da o braço para Gwen para entrarem – você poderia parar de babar? – Gwen brinca com Merlin

Merlin então olha de soslaio para ela e diz – esta tão evidente assim?

\- Sim – ela responde rindo então ele também começa a rir

Quando eles entraram todos foram fazer os seus deveres Morgana e Arthur se juntaram a Uther Merlin foi para junto de Gaius, Gwen foi servir Morgana e Stalin foi para um canto observar as movimentações

A festa já estava bem adiantada quando Morgause entra no salão em uma entrada majestosa o que deixou Arthur de boca aberta

Arthur então se aproxima de Morgana e pergunta – qual foi a parte que perdi?

\- Estou tão perdida quanto você – Morgana respondeu também surpresa com a convidada

\- Rei Uther como esta vossa majestade? – Morgause então cumprimenta Uther

\- Rainha Morgause – Uther a cumprimenta de volta e os dois ficam assim pasmos olhando um para o outro então a apresenta para todos – rainha Morgause

Enquanto isso Stalin se aproxima de Gaius e pergunta – quem seria a rainha?

\- É uma longa historia – Gaius foi sincero – como você mesmo diz vai juntando as peças que você vai acabar sabendo de tudo – Gaius completa rindo

Nesse momento Uther faz sinal pra Arthur tirar Morgause para dançar

Arthur obedece aparentemente por obediência filial e faz a mesura própria para dança em direção a Morgause que aceita aparentemente por polidez

\- O que tenho que fazer para a vossa majestade não contar o que aconteceu a poucos dias? – perguntou Arthur entre os dentes

\- Esta com medo do papai? – provocou Morgause

\- Estou sendo educado – ele retruca – além do mais não acredito que ele saiba que você tem magia

\- Então vamos colocar assim – Morgause respondeu com um sorriso falso no rosto – um sabe um segredo do outro e assim ficamos quites que tal?

\- Fechado – ele respondeu mas bem humoradoQuando nesse momento são interrompidos por Uther – desculpe interromper mas gostaria de apresenta-la a algumas pessoas

\- Claro pai – Arthur responde já se afastando de Morgause

\- Claro rei Uther – Morgause respondeu polidamente – podemos ir – lhe dando o braço

Então eles foram em direção de Morgana que estava conversando com Gwen e Gaius com Stalin e Merlin logo atrás deles


	20. Chapter 20

Capitulo 19

Stalin depois que a festa acabou estava vendo as fotos que conseguiu tirar escondido quando é surpreendido porta trás por Gwen e Morgana

\- Também podemos ver? –Morgana perguntou rindo para ele quando viu a cara branca dele quando ele ouviu que tinha alguém falando com ele- calma somos nós duas

\- Você tem que ficar mais cuidadoso – recomendou Gwen- somos nós duas para poderia ser o Arthur

\- Ou pior o Uther – Morgana completa

\- Eu sei – ele responde – mais assim não vou virar carne assada porque voces vão me matar do coração antes

As duas começaram a rir – mas será que podemos ver as fotos antes que peguem nós três em posse desse objeto estranho – Morgana completa

\- Claro – ele responde mas antes cheguem mais perto para uma básica selfie e elas chegaram então eles depois de terem tirado a selfie conferiram as fotos e viram o clima que rolou entre Arthur e Morgause durante a dança, os olhares trocados entre Morgana e Merlin e a tristeza de Gwen

\- Porque essa tristeza toda? – Morgana perguntou pois durante a festa não tinha reparado em nada daquilo

\- Ora – Stalin brincou – o par dela era o único que não estava aqui

\- Não estava triste – Gwen responde ficando vermelha com aquilo

\- Não – concorda Stalin sarcasticamente – eu é que estava

\- Não precisa mentir para a gente – Morgana declarou – somos nós

-Não é? – Stalin pergunta enquanto GWen suspirava – além do mais por para fora faz bem

\- Tudo bem – Gwen então cede a pressão – estou sentindo saudades do Lancelot

\- E? – os perguntaram ao mesmo tempo

\- Quando vi a Morgause entrando – ela completa – tive esperanças de vê-lo novamente mas ele não veio – satisfeitos?

Nenhum dos dois responderam

Então Gwen e Stalin trocam olhares e se viram para Moragana

\- O que foi? – ela perguntou - não tenho nada a declarar

\- Você finge que é verdade e a gente finge que acredita – Stalin declara rindo com Gwen

\- Então você não sentiu nada ao ver Merlin e não poder falar e nem olhar direito para ele? – Gwen pergunta

\- Primeiramente falar com ele realmente não pude mas olhar para ele sempre dava um jeito – ela respondeu rindo – e em segundo e mais importante qe tudo para falar com ele o que não falta nesse lugar são lugares ótimos para isso

Então Gwen e Stalin caem na gargalhada mais são interrompidos pela chegada de Morgause – interrompo?

\- Não, de jeito nenhum – respondeu Stalin – tem Stalin para todos principalmente se são belas mulheres

\- Você se acha muito esperto, não? - Ela perguntou tentando parecer seria

\- Vejo que milady esta sendo bem recebida – Uther chega silenciosamente assustando a todos

\- Podemos dar serviço completo de bioas vindas? – Stalin pergunta ao rei com um olhar malicioso que Gwen e Morgana entenderam, mas Morgause não

\- Claro – Uther respondeu inocentemente enquanto Morgause perguntava com os olhos para Morgana o que significava aquilo

E assim que Uther vira a direita no corredor os deixando sozinho novamente Stalin puxa Morgause e tira uma foto com ela e depois junta os quatro para outra foto

\- Pronto agora você tem mais uma arma contra mim – Stalin anuncia com um sorriso no rosto que deixou Morgause num misto de admirada e nervosa

\- E o que te deixa tao confiante que não usarei isso contra você – ela pergunta tentando entender o que esta acontecendo

\- Nada – ele responde com um belo sorriso no rosto e vai embora deixando Morgause um pouco nervosa e as outras duas se divertindo

\- Não tente entende-lo – Morgana aconselha a loira – ele é um mistério total para todos

\- Ela tem razão – Gwen reforça o conselho

Na manha seguinte Stalin espera Merlin sair para seu trabalho diário e entra para falar com Gaius

\- Não descobri ainda o porque mais Morgause esta aqui para casar com Arthur, não é – Stalin pergunta de supetão

\- Como – Gaius pergunta levando susto com a entrada brusca de Stalin

\- GAius não precisa enrolar você sabe que eu estou certo – Stalin já o corta antes que ele começasse a tentar enrola-lo

Entao Gaius suspira e responde – é verdade o motivo da visita dela realmente é este

\- Eu so quero ver a reação do Arthur quando ficar sabendo – Stalin comenta rindo

\- Dos dois você quer dizer – Gaius o corrige

\- Quer dizer que os dois não sabem – Stalin comenta rindo ainda mais – mas como você sabe que ela não esta sabendo de nada

\- Eu sou um dos conselheiros do rei – Gaius responde com cara seria


	21. Chapter 21

Capitulo 20

\- Que bom que voces chegaram – Uther comenta ao ver Arthur e Morgana chegarem para o café da manha – precisamols conversar

\- Primeiramente bom dia – Morgana o respondeu

\- Bom dia – Arthur também o cumprimenta – o que é tão urgente assim para nos tirar da cama tão cedo?

\- Bom dia – Uther responde – preciso conversar com voces antes da nossa convidada acordar

\- O que aconteceu de tão grave? – Morgana perguntou curiosa

\- Preciso que você se torne amiga dela, Morgana – ele responde se dirigindo primeiramente a Morgana

\- Porque? O que a torna tão importante para que queira isso? – Morgana perguntou intrigada

\- De você so quero isso – Uther declarou ignorando a pergunta dela

\- Sim – Morgana respondeu não deixando transparecer sua irritação pela sua falta de respeito com ela

\- Já de você, Arthur – então se dirige para o filho – você tem uma semana para convence-la a se casar com você

Essa declaração faz com que os dois cuspam seu suco devido ao susto da revelação

\- O que? – os dois berraram ao mesmo tempo

\- É isso mesmo que voces escutaram – ele reafirma o que tinha acabado de dizer

\- Mas pai – Arthur tenta argumentar – porque?

\- Porque eu quero – Uther disse entre os dentes

\- Ora Arthur – Morgana diz em tom sarcástico – porque ele quer juntar os dois reinos e acha que a nossa convidada por ser uma mulher pode ser manipulada facilmente

\- Morgana – Uther a repreende – não coloque as coisas nesse patamar

\- Não vou fazer isso – Arthur explodiu interrompendo a discussão dos dois

\- Você tem duas opções – Uther o respondeu calmamente – ou você a convence a se casar com você ou você vai ser expulso do castelo. Você escolhe

\- O senhor não pode fazer isso – Arthur tentou argumentar – eu sou seu filho

\- Não so posso como estou te comunicando que vou fazer – Uther respondeu imparcialmente se levanta e sai da sala deixando os Morgana e Arthur sozinhos

Morgana que tinha passado aquele final de café calada estava chocada com o rumo dos acontecimentos

\- Você não tem nada a declarar? – Arthur perguntou para a ala do rei

\- Estou em choque – ela respondeu sinceramente – pode deixar que quando me recuperar do choque te dou um parecer – completou brincando

\- Engraçadinha – ele respondeu com uma careta

Ao sair dali Morgana sai a procura de Gaius mas esbarra em Merlin o que faz seu coração disparar

\- Bom dia , milady – ele a cumprimenta com o seu melhor sorriso

Morgana como resposta da um leve balançar de cabeça e já ia passando direto quando é interceptada por ele

\- Você não estaria fugindo de mim estaria? – ele pergunta maliciosamente

\- Teria algum motivo para fazer isso? – ela pergunta em um tom que queria que fosse arrogante

\- Eu acho que não – ele retruca em um provocativo o que a deixou num misto de divertida e irritada com a insolência dele

Ela estava pronta para responder mas foram interrompidos pela chegada de Stalin e Gaius

\- Voces tem sorte de ser a gente que acabou de chegar – Stalin os interpela e não o Uther

\- Eu concordo com ele – Gaius reforça a bronca

\- Porque? – os dois perguntaram ao mesmo tempo

\- Com essa demonstração tão explicita de amor entre voces– Stalin respondeu com um sorriso no canto dos lábios

Morgana ignorando o comentário dele se vira para Gaius e declara – preciso falar com você

\- Claro – Gaius responde quer que seja em particular ou pode ser aqui mesmo?

\- Não adianta ser particular aqui tudo o que se fala se torna de domínio publico – ela resmunga e olha para Stalin

\- Se isso é uma indireta para mim – Stalin comenta – saiba que não me atingiu

Quando nesse momento chega Arthur interrompendo a conversa– posso falar com você em particular Morgana?

\- Claro – ela responde e começa o acompanhar

\- Deixa eu adivinhar o que esta acontecendo? – Stalin grita os fazendo parar e olhar para ele

\- E o que o senhor aprendiz acha que sabe que é? – Arthur perguntou num misto de curioso com irritado

-Seu pai exigiu que você se casasse com nossa hospede – ele respondeu com a cara mais lavada

Todos o ficaram encarando e ele nem se importando com isso


	22. Chapter 22

Capitulo 22

\- E como o senhor aprendiz chegou nessa conclusão? – perguntou Arthur ainda mais irritado

\- É simples – ele respondeu – seu pai esta mais amável com ela do que é o seu normal e a menos que ele mesmo quisesse casar com ela porem a sua cara esta dizendo que é você e não ele qujem vai se aventurar no mundo dos casados – ele completa a explicação com uma piada para ver se descontraia a situação

\- Você esta querendo dizer que deduziu isso tudo so pelo comportamento do meu pai e pela minha cara? – Arthur estava ainda mais irritado e ainda mais curioso

Nesse momento Gaius estava ao mesmo tempo querendo mata-lo e sumir dali

\- Acredite em mim Arthur – ele tenta se explicar sem se comprometer – o que mais vi na vida foram reis e nobres querendo resolver seus problemas casando seus filhos com pessoas que eles não conhecem direito ou pior que nunca viram na vida

Arthur estava pronto para responder quando Morgause aparece acompanhada por Gwen

\- Não precisam interromper a conversa de vocês por nossa causa – ela declara olhando para Gwen

\- Claro – a moça concorda

\- Se quiser a gente pode sair para voces conversarem mais a vontade – Morgause completa

Todos trocam olhares e Stalin envia um de incentivo para Arthur falar com ela

\- Eu preciso falar cm você em particular – Arthur declara a Morgause e a conduz para longe deles

-0 O que esta acontecendo? – Gwen pergunta a eles quando eles tomam uma boa distancia

\- Uther quer casa-los – Morgana conta tentando parecer imparcial,

\- E ele aceitou? – ela perguntu curiosa

\- Na hora berrou e saiu pisando duro – Morgana conta – mas agora vamos ver o que os dois resolvem – e aponta em direção aos dois que discutiam acaloradamente

\- Devo admitir que estou me coçando de curiosidade – Stalin confessa as interrompendo

\- Vamos embora – Gaius os interrompe – eles não vão gostar de nos ver aqui

Então nesse momento Stalin troca olhares cúmplices com Gwen

\- Gaius você como é um homem profundo conhecedor de Camelot e dos reinos vizinhos queria tirar algumas duvidas para não cometer nenhuma gafe com a senhora Morgause – Gwen declara já dando o braço para Gaius e começa a andar

\- Também vou com voces já que sou um aprendiz – Stalin da braço para Gaius e vai com eles

Merlin e Morgana que ficaram para trás e se viram sozinhos – eu acho que isso foi proposital – ela comenta

\- Aonde você pensa que vai? – ele perguntou pegando a Mao dela quando vê que ela se virava para sair dali

\- Embora para o meu quarto – ela responde sem perceber que ele se aproximava cada vez mais dela – o que você acha que esta fazendo? – ela pergunta mais é interrompida pelo beijo que Merlin estava lhe dando

\- O que você estava dizendo? - Ele perguntou depois que o beijo terminou

\- Nada – ela responde e lhe da um beijo ainda mais apaixonado e quando percebe que tinha a porta de um quarto bem ao seu lado a abre e o joga pra dentro deste

Então eles voltam a se beijar porem quando as coisas começam a esquentar eles ouvem os gritos de Arthur

\- Cade voces? – ele berrava – voces não vão querer me convencer que não estão curiosos para saber o que nos resolvemos, vão?

Quando Merlin então faz menção de se mexer ela lhe faz um sinal para ficar quieto

Enta eles esperam alguns instantes para que Arthur se afastasse para eles poderem sair do quarto e irem atrás dos outros integrantes do grupo

\- Ué – Stalin grita de susto

\- Então- Morgana completa sem dar tempo para Gaius bolar nenhuma teoria do porque ela estava na companhia de Merlin – Arthur parece que entrou num acordo com Morgause e quer nos contar

\- E como ninguém aqui esta curioso – Stalin brinca – não vamos sair correndo – então todos começam a rir até mesmo Gaius não resiste e começa a rir


	23. Chapter 23

Capitulo 23

E assim que eles estavam prontos para sair Arthur e Morgause apareceram na porta da camara de Gaius

\- Até que enfim encontramos voces – Arthur fala em tom irritado

\- já nos achou – Stalin responde em tom jocoso para não deixar o clima pesar

\- Pensando melhor, mudei de ideia – Athur retrucou e já estava se dirigindo para a porta quando viu que Morgause não o acompanhava – você não vem?

\- Não seja idiota rapaz – Stalin os interrompe quando Arthur parte para cima dele e chega a pegar o manto dele como se quisesse bater nele que por sua vez fez um gesto para ninguém se meter

\- Você me chamou de que? – Arthur esbravejava e cuspia na cara dele

\- De idiota – Stalin repetia enquanto todos punham a Mao na cara como se estivesse vendo o fim dele bem perto – e devo acrescentar porco – ele acrescentou enquanto se desvencilhava do príncipe e limpava a cara – independente da resolução de voces precisarão da nossa ajuda

\- Respondido porque não me mexi – Morgause finalmente responde a pergunta de Arthur

\- Parem com essa briguinha idiota e contem logo o que voces resolveram – Morgana os interrompe

\- Vamos nos casar assim como o Uther quer – Morgause respondeu impassível

\- Posso saber como o aprendiz ai vai poder nos ajudar? – Arthur perguntou ao feiticeiro

\- É simples – este responde impassível – enrolando o papai

Quando ele pronunciou papai de uma vontade incontrolável em todos de começar a rir

\- Enrolar o meu pai pra que? – Arthur estava de braços cruzados o encarando

\- No que for necessário meu caro – Stalin estava com um sorriso no rosto que estava irritando Arthur sobremaneira

\- Não sei o que voces estão planejando mas acho melhor voces dois irem falar com Uther o mais rápido possível – Gaius fala pela primeira vez

\- Boa ideia – Morgause respondeu e foi puxando Arthur pela Mao – vamos antes que eu mude de ideia então Arthur a seguiu sem falar mais nada

\- Eu achei que ele ia te matar aqui mesmo – Gwen falou pela primeira vez

\- Seu pecado mortal não te salvaria – Morgana completou rindo

\- Não se preocupe Gaius só o Arthur e o Uther não sabem – Stalin contou com a maior calma

\- A Morgause também? – Gaius perguntou chocado

\- Sim – ele confirmou – não teve como no meio daquela confusão toda elea me viu praticando magia

\- E como se isso não fosse o bastante - Morgana completou – o bonito ai ainda tirou varias fotos com ela

\- Stalin – Gaius o repreende e este começa a rir –você não tem medo que ela te entregue? voces também estão sabendo disso

\- Fomos as primeiras a ver ele fazendo isso – Gwen contou enquanto ele ria

\- E quanto a mim – Stalin finalmente respondeu – não pois ambos temos o rabo preso – e começa a rir

\- Vou ver como as coisas estão indo – Morgana declarou quando percebeu que a conversa poderia virar para o seu lado

\- Boa ideia – Stalin confirmou e antes que Morgana pudesse sair ele completa – boa sorte

E como resposta Morgana manda um meio sorriso e declara – obrigada acho que vou precisar


	24. Chapter 24

Capitulo 24

\- Posso entrar? – Morgana perguntou depois de limpar a garganta ao chegar no salão de reunião onde Uther estava reunido com Arthur a alguns minutos

\- Claro – Uther respondeu com um sorriso nos lábios o que deixou Morgana preocupada - Temos novidades para te contar

\- É mesmo – ela se faz de desentendida – não me diga do que se trata

\- Arthur aceitou o casamento – Uther estava radiante com aquilo – e já ate convenceu Morgause a aceitar também

\- Então presumo que devo dar os parabéns – ela respondeu com um falso sorriso no rosto

E Arthur lhe devolve outro sorriso ainda mais falso do que o dela como resposta

\- Morgause – Stalin chamou pela feiticeira que estava passeando por um dos corredores do castelo

\- Oi – ela respondeu um pouco irritada – o que você quer?

\- Só uma resposta – ele respondeu com um largo sorriso no rosto

\- E porque eu deveria te dar alguma resposta? - ela devolveu uma outra pergunta

\- Porque temos vários aspectos em comum – ele joga todo o seu charme para ela e ela lhe olha com o rabo de olho e ele continua – e você sabe mesmo a contra gosto que eu posso te ajudar

\- Vou refrescar a sua memória rapaz – ela tenta recuperar um pouco o domínio da situação –esta lembrando que não somos os únicos com magia aqui, não é?

\- Sim – ele concorda – mas sou o único que não tem medo de usar e sabe como escapar da morte

\- Tudo bem – ela se da por vencida – o que você quer

\- Não quero que você me conte o plano de Arthur – ele a deixa surpreendida – mas quero saber porque você o aceitou

-Porque assim posso tomar o poder em Camelot mais fácil – ela respondeu tentando por medo nele em vão

\- Isso é um dos motivos – ele não se convence – mas não é so isso muito menos o motivo principal

\- E qual seria esse motivo principal, entao? – ela revida

\- Porque você é irrma da Morgana – ele responde telepaticamente enquanto lhe envia um sorriso – e nao é indiferente ao nosso grande guerreiro que tem um certo talento muito bruto ainda para governar e um tanto lerdinho para perceber as coisas que ocorrem em sua volta

Depois de se recuperar do susto da resposta telepática ela tenta sem sucesso formular a resposta

\- Muito obrigado – dessa vez foi em voz alta você já respondeu a todas as perguntas e se afasta

deixando Morgause com muita raiva dele por a ter pego de surpresa e dela por não ter conseguido fugir da conversa – desgraçado

\- Será que isso vai acabar bem? – Merlin perguntou a Gaius enquanto jantavam

\- Oque? – Gaius leva susto com a pergunta – o casamento, o Stalin ou seu romance secreto com a protegida do rei?

Merlin engasga com a comida nessa ultima parte da pergunta e Gaius começa a rir – eu estava me referindo ao casamento e ao Stalin até mesmo porque eu não tenho nada com...

\- Sua mãe não te ensinou que mentir é feio – Gaius o interrompe rindo deixando Merlin roxo

\- Tudo pronto, milady – Gwen declara interrompendo os pensamentos de Morgana que estava na janela

\- Ah, tudo bem – ela respondeu meio sem graça pelo susto que levou quando Gwen a chamou e pergunta quando Gwen começa a rir – o que foi?

\- Nada – Gwen tenta desconversar e ela olha para a amiga com olhar incisivo então esta resolve perguntar – pensando num certo aprendiz de medico?

Não, não – ela tenta negar veementemente – porque estaria pensando nele?

\- Sinceramente? – Gwen perguntou e depois que Morgana fez que sim com a cabeça – todos já perceberam com exceção claro de Uther e Arthur

\- Claro – Morgana respondeu tão espontaneamente que quando percebeu já era tarde demais então as duas começam a rir


	25. Chapter 25

Capitulo 25

\- Stalin – Morgause o chama enquanto ele estava apreciando a paisagem de um dos corredores durante a noite

\- Que susto – ele grita – fale minha companheira em que posso te ajudar? – ele pergunta com seu melhor sorriso depois de recuperado do susto

\- Quero te fazer uma pergunta mas preciso que você responda com toda sinceridade – ela foi direto ao ponto ignorando a sua piada

\- Claro em que posso te ajudar – ele responde com o seu melhor sorriso o que a irrita muito

\- A historia da Morgana com o Merlin é serio mesmo ou é carência dela? – ela pergunta tentando parecer que não estava muito interessada

\- O que você como irma mais velha acha? – ele sussurra a pergunta o que a deixou com muita raiva e como ele viu que estava prestes a transpor os limites ele continuou de uma maneira normal – independente dessa resposta o que você deveria estar interessada é em contar a verdade para ela e se comportando como... – ele deixa o resto da frase subentendida mas continua – você pode saber por ela mesma

Morgause fecha os punhos e conta até dez mentalmente e responde- E quem te garante que os meus planos não são tira-la daqui ou trazer ela para meu lado quando tomar o trono de Uther

\- Simples – ele não mexeu um músculo – desde a nossa pequena aventura e digo a partir daí porque não estava aqui antes você se afeiçoou tanto a sua irma quanto ao seu futuro marido mais do que quer admitir para si mesma

Ela ia responder quando foi interrompida pela chegada de Gaius

\- Esta indo fazer arte, doutor – Stalin não resiste e faz uma piada

\- Não – ele responde forma ríspida – preciso falar com você, Morgause

\- Já entendi – Stalin declarou – já estou indo

Depois de trocarem olhares por um instante falam ao mesmo tempo – fica – quando este já estava indo embora

Quando Stalin estava voltando o velho começou – acho melhor você contar a verdade para Morgana o mais rápido possível

Quando nesse momento chega Gwen e Merlin e Morgause deu graças pelo fato deles não terem ouvido essa parte da conversa

\- O que aconteceu? – Gwen perguntou preocupada

\- A Morgana vai precisar da ajuda de todos para se adaptar a verdade – ele começa a explicar

\- Da magia? – Gwen perguntou

\- Também – ele começa a explicar

\- Ela é meia irma minha e do Arthur – Morgause completa o cortando

\- O que? – Morgana que estava chegando por trás de Merlin e Gwen da um grito e sai correndo

Todos levam um baita susto ao descobri-la ali mas Stalin foi o primeiro a se manifestar – o que você ainda esta fazendo aqui Merlin corre atrás dela

\- Porque ele? – Morgause perguntou – o problema dela é comigo então sou eu que tinha que ir atrás dela não ele

\- O criatura – ele responde tentando ficar calmo – no momento ela precisa dele depois queela acalmar e absorver a noticia você vai poder falar com ela mas vê se não estraga a sua chance de ser sua irma


	26. Chapter 26

Capitulo 26

\- Morgana – Merlin a chama quando finalmente a encontra depois de procura-la por algum tempo

\- Quero ficar sozinha – ela responde com raiva

\- Sem chance de te deixar aqui sozinha – ele respondeu se aproximando devargazinho até que consegue abraça-la então Morgana se vira e o abraça de volta e começa a chorar convulsivamente

\- Porque todos mentem para mim? – ela pergunta soluçando e batendo em seu peito

\- Eu não menti para você – ele responde enxugando suas lagrimas –até mesmo porque eu não sabia até hoje a noite eu não sabia de nada mas admito que desconfiava que a Morgause tinha algum motivo oculto para querer ficar aqui mas nem nos meus melhores chutes eu cheguei até essa conclusão

Então Morgana se afasta dele limpando o rosto – eu preciso ficar sozinha Merlin para colocar as ideias em ordem

Merlin então se aproxima dela e pega o seu rosto – eu te amo e tenho certeza que todos ali cada um do seu jeito todos também te amam até mesmo a sua irma

Aquela declaração pegou Morgana de surpresa mas acalentou seu coração que estava destroçado por ter acabado de saber que foi enganada a vida toda

Merlin então se virou para ir embora respeitando assim sua vontade de ficar sozinha mas Morgana então o puxou pela Mao e o puxou para um abraço apertado – fique comigo não me deixe aqui sozinha

\- Claro que não – Merlin então a abraçou de forma muito carinhosa e completa – meu amor

E nessa posição eles ficaram horas sem dizer nada

Antes de ir embora Morgana o impede de ir embora e declara ao pé de seu ouvido – eu também te amo

Stalin que os observava a algum tempo ficou comovido com aquela cena e foi embora sem que os dois os notasse

Quando Morgana acordou pela manha encontrou Gwen fazendo o seu serviço diário – desculpe senhora já estou acabando e indo embora – e se vira para sair

\- Gwen – Morgana a chama – nós temos que conversar

Gwen então da meia volta sem emitir uma palavra sequer

\- Gwen sobre o que aconteceu ontem a noite -Morgana começou

\- Eu gostaria que a senhora soubesse que eu não sabia de nada daquilo e que não ouvi nada – Gwen a interrompe

\- Esta tudo bem – Morgana a tranquiliza a abraçando – até mesmo porque não é o único segredo que você guarda sobre mim

\- Que isso senhora eu não sei de nada – Gwen a corrige com um sorriso no rosto e Morgana retribui o sorriso se afastando dela – então estamos bem? – Gwen pergunta ainda um pouco desconfiada

\- Claro – Morgana responde com um sorriso triste no rosto


	27. Chapter 27

Capitulo 27

Morgana então chegou para tomar seu café com Uther assim como acontecia todos os dias encontrou com Morgause sentada lá assim Arthur e Uther

\- Bom dia – Morgana os cumprimentou entre os dentes depois de encarar a irma por alguns instantes

\- Bom dia – os dois a cumprimentaram ao mesmo tempo enquanto Morgause apenas balançou a cabeça em sinal de cumprimento

Quando nesse momento Stalin entra na sala e solta um sonoro – bom dia

\- Que bom que pelo menos alguém aqui acordou de bom humor – Uther comenta assim que ouve o cumprimento de Stalin

-Porque? – Stalin pergunta – o que aconteceu?

\- Não sei – o rei responde – eles apareceram assim com essas caras

\- Essa reunião é para que afinal? – Arthur pergunta os cortando

\- É para acertar os detalhes do casamento – o pai responde

\- E isso inclui ele porque? – Morgause aponta para Stalin

\- Ele é o nosso aprendiz – o rei explica – e como se trata do casamento real achei que ele poderia participar

\- Sendo assim por mim tudo bem – Morgause respondeu sem demonstrar nada

Morgana por sua vez o encarava e teve que se controlar para não começar a rir das caretas que Stalin estava fazendo para a irma dela

\- Otimo – Arthur se pronuncia – so me falarem a data e a hora que apareço

Stalin vendo a oportunidade de pegar no pé dele declarou – voces juram que aqui o noivo não participa fica tudo a cargo da noiva?

\- Sim – Arthur logo se apressou em responder

\- é uma pena porque é bem divertido – Stalin faz uma voz inconsolável o que fez as duas irmãs segurarem o riso

\- Então esta resolvido o Arthur também vai participar dos preparativos – Uther sentencia

\- Mas pai – o príncipe tenta protestar mas se cala quando o pai lhe faz sinal para se calar

-Vou te matar, seu desgraçado – Arthur parte para cima dele querendo soca ló so que foi impedido pelas duas que metem entre eles

\- Calma – Morgana declara – ele so estava mexendo com você

\- Você não tem vergonha em se esconder atrás de duas mulheres – Arthur continua e Morgause o tira dali a força

Assim que os dois saem Stalin olha para Morgana e ambos caem na gargalhada – quero morrer sua amiga

\- Então estamos bem? – ele pergunta com um meio sorriso

Ela o encara por alguns instantes e responde – não sei ainda porque mais estamos sim – então ela lhe estende a Mao mas ele a puxa para um abraço

\- É bom não durar muito – ele brinca – porque não quero brigas com nosso futuro medico

Ela começa a rir – uma pessoa normal estaria com medo do rei não do...

\- Seu namorado? - Ele completa rindo e ela lhe da um tapa no braço e ambos começam a rir


	28. Chapter 28

Capitulo 28

Estavam Merlin, Morgana, Morgause, Gwen na camara de Gaius

– será que eles chegam? – Morgause perguntou impaciente se referindo a demora de Stalin e Arthur

\- Eu sinceramente acho que o Stalin não vai aparecer aqui sem o príncipe – Gwen comenta

Quando nesse momento Stalin entra puxando a orelha de Arthur – desculpe pela demora é que tive que caçar esse rapaz aqui – e solta a orelha dele

Todos tiveram que fazer um esforço tremendo para não começar a rir

\- Você me paga – Arthur parte para cima de Stalin so que dessa vez Stalin faz sinal para as duas não interferirem

\- O que esta acontecendo aqui – Gaius chega no momento em que Arthur estava se preparando para dar o primeiro soco em Stalin

\- Nada de mais – Morgana explica fazendo um esforço tremendo para não começar a rir – so Stalin que trouxe o Arthur pela orelha

\- A grande questão é como ele o trouxe assim – Morgause completa também tentando não rir

\- Simplesmente o achei e o peguei pela orelha e o vim puxando – Stalin explica e ninguém consegue se controlar e começam a rir descontroladamente

\- Se voces vão ficar rindo e não vão fazer mais nada vou me embora que tenho coisa mais útil para fazer – Arthur comenta mal humorado se dirigindo para a porta

\- Calma príncipe – Stalin declara tentando parar de rir – vamos começar a trabalhar – por onde começamos meninas

Arthur olhou para Stalin com aquele olhar de quem queria voar no pescoço dele

\- Temos varias opções – Morgana respondeu – a lista de convidados a ornamentação do local

\- Da minha parte não tenho convidado nenhum em especial – Morgause conta – alias duvido muito que muitos dos convidados de voces venham depois de descobrirem que sou eu a noiva

\- So se o problema com você for maior que o me... digo respeito pelo rei Uther - Gaius a corta

\- É medo mesmo – Stalin o corrige – já deu para reparar que as pessoas daqui tem um certo medo do rei

Nesse momento todos ficaram apreensivos que Arthur teria aquele comentário de Stalin e o ficaram encarando

\- Não podemos esquecer do torneio que é tão tradicional – Arthur declarou ignorando o comentário de Stalin

\- Tenho uma duvida cruel – Stalin menciona e depois que todos o encaram ele completa – sera que o nosso príncipe/noivo pensa em outra coisa que não seja em torneios

Nesse momento todos menos Arthur começam a rir e todos olham para ele com aquele olhar que dizia – você realmente não tem medo de morrer

\- E você acha que tem coisa melhor? – o príncipe pergunta

Stalin ao invés de responder de imediato faz uma cara de pensativo colocando a Mao no queixo – posso pensar em muitas – pensando em mulheres

\- Vamos trabalhar que é a coisa mais útil que podemos fazer no momento – Morgana declarou depois que parou de rir assim como todos os outros fizeram

\- Tudo menos trabalhar em preparativos de torneios – Stalin declara de pronto escondendo um riso no canto da boca

\- Então como ficamos? – Merlin pergunta

\- Deixa os noivos com o torneio – Stalin sugeriu rindo – afinal eles tem que se conhecerem melhor, eu com a Gwen ficamos com os preparativo e a Morgana e o Merlin com a lista de convidados

Nesse momento ele olha para Merlin que estava roxo enquanto Morgana estava planejando a melhor maneira de mata-lo

\- Porque essa divisão?– Arthur perguntou inocentemente

\- Voces dois precisam se conhecer - Stalin repete sua ideia – se o Uther ver a Morgana daqui pra la vai alegar que não trabalho dela e acabar atrapalhando sem contar que ninguém vai ficar falando baixinho pelos cantos se me virem muito com ela como aconteceria se fosse a Morgana

\- Nessa parte eu sou obrigado a concordar – Arthur admite – mas o que te faz pensar que não irão comentar se a virem com o Merlin

A resposta passou pela cabeça de todos que eles já estavam juntos mas ninguém falou nada então Stalin continuou – ninguém os vera badalando pelo palácio já que para analisar uma lista de convidados basta sentar numa mesa e pensar e usar a língua – nesse momento quase todos quase soltaram um grito de repreensão contra Stalin ele reparou então continuou – para falar mal da vida dos outros

Arthur repara nas faces deles havia mudado quando ele falou língua – o que foi, o que perdi?

\- Nada – todos respondem ao mesmo tempo

\- O que os noivos ainda estão fazendo parados aqui na minha frente – Stalin brinca – vão trabalhar

Gaius olha para ele com aquela cara que ele estava começando a pesar na Mao então declara – preciso sair Morgana poderia me emprestar a Gwen um pouquinho

\- Claro – Morgana foi trazida de volta dos seus devaneios

Quando Stalin percebeu estava sozinho com Merlin e Morgana e sentiu um misto de divertimento expectativa pelo que eles poderiam fazer com ele

\- Me de um bom motivo para não sugerir que você seja a próxima carne assada? – ela pergunta para Stalin enquanto lhe enviava um olhar ameaçador

Stalin ate começou a formular um,a boa resposta mais foi interrompido por Merlin – gente

Quando os dois olham na direção em que ele estava apontando veem a chama na cortina que Morgana havia provocado

Stalin com se estivesse lido os pensamentos de Morgana declara – foi você com essa sua simpatia que provocou

\- e porque nenhum dos dois ainda não apagou? – ela perguntou engolindo em seco ao ver que seus poderes estavam tomando um rumo diferente do que ela estava habituada

\- Porque é você que tem que fazer – Stslin explica – alem de ser um bom treino para voce


	29. Chapter 29

Capitulo 29

\- O que ela tem que falar Merlin – stalin pergunta ao feiticeiro

Entao Merlin declara as palavras do feitiço que era necessário para aquele fosse desfeito

\- Agora você limpa a mente de tudo e apenas visualize o que você quer que aconteça – o forasteiro explica – quando você conseguir se focar apenas nisso você repete as palavras que o Merlin disse

\- se demorar muito vou colocar fogo na câmara do Gaius – ela comenta

\- isso não vai ocorrer eu garanto – Stalin a tranquiliza

Depois de um certo tempo ela abre os olhos quando percebe que não tinha mais cheiro de fumaça – consegui – fala animada

\- Sim – os dois falaram ao mesmo tempo

E como reflexo ela abraça Merlin e quando se dao conta Stalin já os tinha deixados sozinhos mas não antes de deixar um bilhete que Morgana pega- Agora esta na hora de namorar digo montar a lista de convidados – e assim que acabam de ler o bilhete pega fogo

Os dois ficam se olhando surpresos com aquilo

\- sou so eu que preciso ter umas aulas com ele – ela enfim pergunta rindo

\- Não, eu também preciso – ele respondeu rindo também

Quando de repente ela o puxa pela mao e o faz se chegar para mais perto dela - não podemos desobedecer o nosso professor certo – ela brinca o puxando para um beijo

\- Claro que não – Merlin concorda a puxando para mais perto de si

\- E os dois estão fazendo sua parte direitinho – Gwen perguntou a Stalin a sim que se encontraram naquela mesma tarde

\- o Merlin e a Morgana – Stalin quis confirmar e Gwen balança a cabeça afirmativamente – espero que sim já que formular uma lista de convidados é muito trabalhoso e despende de muito tempo

Gwen teve um acesso de riso que fez ela largar o que estava fazendo para não correr o risco de quebrar o que estava na sua mao – não sei se tenho medo de você ou se te admiro

\- Pode ser os dois eu deixo – ele comentou rindo também – mas o nosso outro casal

\- a ultima vez que eu vi estavam indo para o local onde são realizados os torneios os quais você tanto gosta – ela esclarece

\- Voce não tem noção de como eu amo esses torneios – ele concorda

\- Será que eu devo ir lá para ver com eles estão – ele pensou em voz alta – claro que depois disso que nós estamos fazendo seja la o que isso for esteja pronto

\- Muito obrigada por não me deixar fazer tudo sozinha – ela comenta em tom de sarcasmo

\- Claro nunca deixaria uma bela dama com o trabalho pesado – Stalin comenta – agora vamos acabar logo com isso para podermos nos divertir um pouquinho

\- Vamos sim, mas sem você sabe o que – ela o lembrou

\- Sua feia agora que eu já estava visualizando o você sabe o que – ele retrucou brincando

Gwen joga um pedaço de pano que estava por perto em cima dele rindo e recebeu em troca um outro sorriso

Depois de quase duas horas de trabalho o trabalho finalmente acabou

\- Nem acredito que acabou – Stalin declara com voz de cansaço

\- Entao não vamos mais ver o segundo casal- perguntou Gwen em tom decepcionado

\- Claro que não – ele a corrige rindo – isso vai revigorar minhas forças

\- você não tem jeito – Gwen comenta rindo

Entao os dois se dirigem ao local onde eram realizados os torneios

Chegando lá eles se deparam com Morgause desmaiada e Arthur por sua vez também não estava ali

Stalin então se aproxima dela e se abaixa e cutuca com delicadeza e chama – Morgause, Morgause – e quando esta começa a se mexer ele continua – aonde esta o Arthur

\- Não sei – ela responde poe a mao na cabeça

\- O que aconteceu – Gwen se arrisca em perguntar

\- Estávamos aqui com ele divagando sobre o que ele queria que acontecesse no torneio quando de repente fomos atacados e começamos a lutar mas de repente ficou tudo preto e acordei agora

\- Mas você reconheceu alguém – Stalin insisti – alguém lhe pareceu pelo menos vagamente familiar


End file.
